Naruto: Assassins' Creed
by Slices
Summary: The story of Uzumaki Naruto on his quest to revive the assassin order because of a will left to him by his mother. No current pairing but a probable NarutoXHarem rated M for obvious reasons
1. Chapter 1: The Revival of the Creed

A/N: I have to admit that this after reading many of the Naruto/Assassin's Creed crossovers I had started to develop the idea about this particular story; I do not tend to write Fan Fictions because I tend to take long breaks since I tend to run out of ideas for filler events quickly thus this is my first fic and I hope it pleases any who read it.

There are currently no pairings in this fic but knowing me it will probably be a Naruto X Harem and Susuke will most probably be bashed tortured and might even be killed but not right away, but all that will be in later chapters and might change if readers express such opinions. And now on with the fic.

Disclaimer: I do not won Naruto or Assassins Creed

**Naruto: The Assassin's Creed**

**Chapter 1: The Revival of the Creed**

Uzumaki Naruto was running for dear life, he had gotten into a fight with three kids because they were bullying a girl and he hurt them a bit, now their parents came after him, it was nothing new, he was used to running away from people (the Hokage's ANBU would always chase him whenever he tried to 'beatify the city' as the jiji put it saying that others did not appreciate orange and scribbling on the Hokage mountain).

The people chasing him where yelling "GET BACK HERE YOU FILTHY DEAMON SPAWN."

This time something different happened; while running his eyes hurt him a little and he found himself seeing the world in different colors, and what shocked him more was that while most people looked like they were part of the background the people chasing him were red, and few of the people around where blue. He decided in his mind that he should go to these blue people and ask for help.

"Can you please help me they are chasing me and they want to hit me." He pleaded to the closest blue colored person he met, and to his surprise that person dropped a smoke bomb and told Naruto to run.

Doing just that Naruto headed to an ally that he knew lead to the Namikaze compound his vision still the same. He climbed the gate and jumped over to the walls surrounding the compound and kept on running until he found a stack of leaves that could cushion his fall, he jumped into it and when he got out he noticed that in the vast green garden under one of the great big cedar trees was a door that was shining brightly defying the area all other objects around him. Naruto headed to the trapdoor opening it and going through it, he then noticed his vision going back to normal.

'Wow this place looks so cool' was the first thought that the nine year old could come up with, what greeted him were two big banners with a symbol he had not seen before, it looked like a decorated Outside caliper (look it up it is actually what the assassins' symbol in the game is) beyond the banners he saw the rest of the stone corridor with doors on either side, the fact that the corridor was stone in itself was weird because there was no such architecture in all of Konoha, he began walking down the corridor and felt pulled towards the door lying at the far end, when he reached it he grabbed the handle and felt something in the back of his mind telling him to go inside, and as he does he sees an office filled with bookshelves with many books, folders and papers. In the middle of the office was a desk that had a single candle and a hard leather book that looked like a journal. Curiosity winning him over he went over to the desk sat on the chair behind it and began to read.

'_To my dear son Naruto, I really wish you are not reading this because that would mean that I am no longer part of this world, and that during your birth something went wrong and the prisoner inside me somehow broke loose. First of all I want you to know that even though I do not know you, I still love you with every fiber of my being; second, I want you to know about me and my clan._

'_Long time ago the Uzumaki clan was not really a clan but an order, we were called the assassin order, and we had bases like the one you are in in many parts of the world, your father's family the Namikaze was also part of that order, anyway, this order's objective was to rid the world of evil while fighting in the darkness of the world in order to serve the light; however a terrible enemy struck at Uzushiogakure, the main base of our order, fortunately the enemy only thought us an ordinary Ninja village and simply destroyed the village and all evidence of the other basis in the headquarters. I was lucky enough to have been sent to Konoha a few years prior and was not killed by the attack, I will not tell you about the enemies you can just read about them, there are many books in the library here that can help you with everything you might need save a parent's love._

'_Naruto my beloved child, if your father has also passed away then I have one request from you: train to become the best assassin you can be there are books and forty different training areas that can help you become as such, rise to the level of master assassin, gather and train those you trust and see fit, then finally find the others and unite them so that the order may become as it once was and rid the world of evil. There is a Jutsu I want you to use to help you accelerate your training, you will find it in the library, it is a type of seal that allows you to relive the memories of a specified ancestor and gain his abilities, I recommend using two: Altair bin La Ahad and Ezio Auditore da Firenze, they were the best of us, with that you should do physical training to help develop your body to adapt to the abilities that it has gained._

'_I only want to tell you again that I love you with all my being and hope you do not need to read this._

'_Your loving mother,_

'_Uzumaki Kushina.'_

Naruto's eyes watered as he read the pages over and over again, he had finally found out whom his mother was and that she really loved him even before she met him. Thus he set his eyes on his new goal, become the grandmaster assassin and also Hokage of Konoha. And with his mother's words in his ears he head out to the training area to become the greatest assassin he could be.

A/N: I hope you enjoyed this first chapter, and please tell me if I should continue with it or not.

Slices out


	2. Chapter 2: The Assassin becomes a Genin

A/N: I would like to thank all of you who reviewed, added to alert, favorite, or both.

**Chapter 2: The Assassin becomes a Genin**

Three years later

Many things had changed over the last few years for Naruto, for one he had completed his training which he took to like a fish to water, his body now was well defined with muscles in all the right places, though he was not as people would put it ripped, he was lean, flexible and strong the combination needed for him to do what his ancestors did, the art of parkour. He how wore white robes and a white hood over his head, a steel gantlet over his right arm and a leather one over his left, he had a steel belt with red decorating it, the assassins' crest in the center and sword and throwing knife holsters attached to it, he also had a dagger holster on his back, in his legs he wore leather boots, and finally beneath the gantlets on both arms were his hidden blades. He had now gained the skill level of master assassin. The little boy that once ran away from angry parents was now gone and it his place was a pubescent teen who was on his way to become both a great shinobi and a great assassin.

Naruto's life in the academy had also improved, he was no longer the dead last in his class, mainly thanks to the many books on Jutsu, history and strategy in, what now can be considered, his library; also having lived the memories of both of his great ancestors did not do much damage. He did not become the best in his class for one main reason; he wanted to hide his rapid growth from those who bore him ill will. He had also noticed that Hinata would always look at him and blush during most of their classes, Sakura-chan had for some strange reason stopped acting mean towards him and on a plus also stopped sticking to Susuke all the time.

All in all life was good and today was both his final graduation exam and his first assassination; the target was Mizuki, an instructor at the academy who happened to be a spy for Orochimaru, one of the legendary Sannin who betrayed Konoha and was experimenting on fellow Konoha shinobi. Naruto had gathered all the evidence he needed and was going to carry out the operation tonight, assassinate Mizuki and leave him in the street next to the evidence of the crimes he had committed. Naruto was pulled out of his own thoughts as he was called by Iruka-sensei to carry out his exam.

"Ok Naruto, here is your final exam, you have to use the following Jutsus, Kawarimi, Henge, and Bunshin" said Iruka.

"**Henge no Jutsu**" said Naruto turning into an exact copy of Iruka.

Iruka took some notes; he looked pleased and said "ok the next one Naruto."

Naruto then performed a Kawarimi switching places with a chair. Iruka again looked pleased and took some more notes.

"**Kage Bunshin no Jutsu**" Naruto screamed turning into five corporeal copies of himself. This time Iruka looked extremely pleased and started saying "Congratulations on passing the exam Naruto, you're are the first to do a Kage Bunshin instead of a normal Bunshin, that is a Jounin level Jutsu, congratulations"

Naruto smiled and bowed to Iruka-sensei, he could hear someone screaming "Yes" in the background but he did not know who that was so he returned to his seat after taking a black forehead protector.

Leaving the academy Naruto looked over at the other kids being congratulated by their parents and felt a pang of jealousy but he ignored it and headed straight out of the academy directly to the Hokage tower, 'Maybe jiji will buy me some ramen as a celebration for passing the tests' he thought. When he got to the tower he was greeted by two chunin on guard duty, they passed him through and he headed straight to the jiji's office.

"Oh, Naruto what are you doing here?" said the old Hokage smoking his pipe.

"I passed the exam and got my forehead protector, how about we celebrate with some ramen" said Naruto showing the Hokage his forehead protector.

"That is great now Naruto you get to be one of the protectors of the village" said the old man chuckling, "I'll take you to Ichiraku in a bit, I need a beak anyway; all this paperwork is getting on my nerves"

"Ok old man, I'll wait for you outside, don't be late" said Naruto running out the door.

"He has grown up splendidly Huh Minato, I feel that one day he will carry out yours and Kushina's work" said the old man looking at the picture of the fourth Hokage on his wall.

Later that night

Naruto was hiding outside the Hokage's office waiting for Mizuki to make his move; he had a camera ready in order to provide the final proof and finally carrying out his first assignment as an assassin, and also his first kill.

Twenty minutes later Mizuki finally appeared and started opening the safe of forbidden scrolls; when he was finished Naruto took a picture of him taking out the scroll; finally everything was in place for him to act, instant picture ready, he followed Mizuki as he made his escape, but it was not to be as when he was deep enough in the forest he decided to take a break, to rest his body in case of any fights he might get into as he was making his getaway.

As soon as Mizuki touched the ground he felt something tackle him to the ground.

"Rest in peace" were the last words he heard before he felt the touch of a blade piercing through him.

Naruto got up from the body and carried Mizuki on his back placing him underneath a spotlight putting the scroll in his hands and sticking the polaroid on his jacket, he would be discovered tomorrow morning buy some Jounin or Chunin.

Next day at the academy

Naruto was one of the first to arrive in class; he sat at an empty desk and waited for the class dividing the students into Genin to start.

"N… Na… Naruto-kun" Naruto looked to the source of the voice only to see Hinata the heiress of the Hyuga clan standing there. "C… Ca… Can I sit ne… nex… next to you please?"

Naruto Looked at the stuttering mess and nodded "Sure Hinata" he said drawing back the chair next to him; as the girl sat next to him Naruto noticed a look of achievement and an incredible reddening of the face.

'Naruto-kun knows my name and he allowed me to sit next to him' the girl though 'I can die and go to heaven now'

Just then Iruka walked in to the class and stood behind the teachers' desk "Ok class today you will be divided into your official Genin teams and your Jounin Sensei will come to pick you up" he said as he started to go down the list. "Uzumaki Naruto, Haruno Sakura, Uchiha Sasuke, team seven, Jounin sensei Hatake Kakashi." He said. "Inazuka Kiba, Hyuga Hinata, Aburame Shino, team eight, Jounin sensei Yuhi Kurenai" he continued. He finally said "Akamachi Chouji, Yamanaka Ino, Nara Shikamaru, team ten, Jounin sensei Sarutobi Asuma. Now class, wait for your sensei to pick you up and good luck"

Team seven had been waiting for two hours for their sensei to arrive, all other teams were picked up an hour ago and they were alone now. Half an hour later the door finally opened revealing the silver haired half masked Jounin, Hatake Kakashi.

"So you guys are my team, huh" he started "Meet me up on the roof in five minutes" he said as he disappeared with a swirl of leaves.

The three new Genin made their way to the roof only to find their sensei waiting for them; he directed them to sit on the bench. "Let us start with some introductions" he said.

"Sensei, why don't you show us an example" asked Sakura.

"Hmmm… let's see… My name is Hatake Kakashi, I like many things, I don't like very few things, and my dream for the future is… none of your business"

The three Genin were shocked at such a lame introduction 'he only gave us his name' they all though.

"They say ladies first so let's start with you" he stated pointing towards Sakura.

"My name is Haruno Sakura, My hobbies are flower arrangement and being with my best friend Ino, I dislike spicy food, and my dream is to be the world's best Kunoichi" she stated.

"Good introduction, Hoody, your turn" said Kakashi.

"My name is Uzumaki Naruto, my hobbies are training and I like eating ramen, things I don't like… well I don't like waiting five minutes for the cup ramen to be ready, and my dream is to become Hokage and restore my clan, not necessarily in that order."

'Sensei does he know about what you told me?' thought Kakashi "Ok Emo kid lets finish with you."

"My name is Uchiha Sasuke, I don't like many things and hate a lot of things, I don't have a dream for the future but I do have an ambition, which is to kill a certain person and restore my clan."

'I guessed as much' thought Kakashi "Ok tomorrow meet me at training ground seven at six in the morning for your real Genin test, and don't eat anything, trust me you'll throw up"

"But sensei we already are Genin, we passed the test from the academy" said Sakura.

"You did, but that test is to decide whether or not to give you the real Genin test, the passing rate is 66% so you better be ready" Answered Kakashi "bye" he said as he vanished.

"So you guys want to do something like grab lunch and get to know each other since we are a team now?" asked Naruto.

'Nice going Naruto' thought Sakura "sure why not" she said.

"I can't, I am going to train" answered Sasuke as he left the other two.

"So where do you want to go Sakura-chan?" asked Naruto.

"There is a nice anmitsu shop close by if you want" she said feeling a little disappointed inside. And with that the two set off to the shop.

Next Day six PM

The three Genin hopefuls arrived at the training ground and were doing stretches waiting for their sensei to arrive, all of them far too nervous to talk.

Two Hours Later

Kakashi arrived only to find three steaming trainees glaring at him. "Sorry, there was a black cat that crossed my way so I had to take the long way around just to be safe, then I saw this old lady carrying heavy bags trying to cross the road so I helped her, then I helped a couple of kids retrieve a cat that got stuck on top of a tree" he said.

"Liar" all three trainees said together.

"Now… now… don't get all bothered, we will start the test now, here is your test: there are two bells that you need to retrieve from me, the person without a bell by noon will not have lunch and will get tide up to that post; come at me with the intent to kill and with everything you can do or else you will stand no chance at all, oh and the one that does not have a bell will be sent back to the academy" he said. The three children nodded and Kakashi smiled to himself. "Then start" and with that word he vanished with a poof.

While Sasuke and Sakura ran to a tree, Naruto vanished into the shadows. Sasuke was the first to spot Kakashi and decided that with the help of Sakura he would be able to steal the bells. While the two where deliberating their plan of attack, the real Kakashi (the one they were watching was a Kage Bunshin) was watching them, he noticed Naruto closing in and he decided the first to be really tested would be Naruto, thus he threw two kunai towards Sakura and Sasuke.

"Get down" screamed Naruto as he jumped to intersect the thrown kunai, he deflected one with his gantlet and the other with his shoulder mildly injuring himself in the process.

Kakashi smiled under the mask and vanished yet again with a swirl of leaves.

Sakura and Sasuke ran towards Naruto checking up he was ok "You saved us" said Sakura through tears "are you hurt?"

"I'm fine, it's just a scratch" he answered.

"Well I guess we need to take him on together or we won't succeed" said Sasuke.

"You took the words right out of my mouth; I have an idea and I need both of your help" said Naruto.

"Of course" answered the other two. And so Naruto told them of his plan.

Kakashi's place

He was standing yet again in the open waiting for what the three children would do. He was watching both Sakura and Sasuke in the trees attempting to ambush him, he smiled to himself as they jumped to the ground Sasuke blowing a flam Jutsu towards him, Kakashi jumped back avoiding it when a kunai thrown by Sakura caused him to jump to the left, when all of a sudden he felt a hit on the back his knee causing him to kneel down and then a hand came around his neck and a long dagger under his chin. Kakashi froze only to notice that Sakura and Sasuke both had the bells in their hands.

"Ok Sakura and Sasuke you both will eat the bento while Naruto will be tide up to the pole until the next phase starts after lunch, and don't you dare feed him" said Kakashi.

And that is what happened, up to a certain point. With Kakashi gone, both Sakura and Sasuke felt sorry for Naruto when he was the one who had done most of the work; making sure Kakashi was nowhere to be seen both Sakura and Sasuke gave Naruto some of the bento "here eat some, you need to be in full strength for the next part" started Sakura.

Before Naruto could decline Sasuke continued for her "he isn't around here, here have some of mine too"

Just as the food was about to enter Naruto's mouth Kakashi appeared in a puff of smoke "you three…" He said looking angry "all PASSED" he shouted happily.

"Sensei not that I am not happy that we all passed but why did we when we broke the rule?" asked Sakura.

"The real purpose of this test is to judge teamwork, the idea is to pit you against each other with the notion that only two out of three will pass, which you overcame and instead helped each other; then came the notion that you must not let Naruto eat, which you broke even though you knew that if you did you will fail as well, that is why you passed. Let me tell you one thing, those who break the rules maybe scum but those who abandon their comrades are worse than scum" he answered them.

And with that they untied Naruto and all four left together to celebrate their official formation as a team.

A/N: Ok some notes; Sakura here still likes Sasuke, she is not a fan-girl anymore, well let's face it, when the whole graduating class only had one cool guy most girls would end up fawning upon him, here with Naruto not being at the bottom of the class and the fact that he looked cool in his new cloths sort of diffused the whole fan-girl thing, giving the girls more than one person to admire. Sakura will still like Sasuke until around the time where he leaves with Orochimaru.

And yes the outfit Naruto wares is Altair's outfit.


	3. Chapter 3: Demons in the Mist

A/N: Once again I thank all of you who have favorite'ed the story, put it on alert list or reviewed it

And since I forgot the Disclaimer last chapter I'll do this now: I do not own nor have I ever nor will ever own Naruto or Assassins' Creed

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 3: Demons in the Mist<strong>

The day after

Kakashi knocked on Naruto's door, ever since two days ago he had suspected that the boy had found out the secret of his parents' lineage, though he was not part of the assassins' brotherhood, he was a friend who know to a certain degree some of their secrets, he agreed with their goals but he felt that if he worked with them directly it would interfere with his duty as a shinobi of Konoha, he still to this day did not know how Kushina-sama and Minato-sensei were able to balance both lives and still have time to date and have a family.

When Naruto answered the door he was surprised for only one second at who it was. "Yes, Kakashi-sensei, do you need anything?" he asked.

"Actually yes Naruto I came to ask you a very important question in private if you please" answered Kakashi.

"Ok, come inside Sensei, and make yourself comfortable" said Naruto as he led the Jounin into the Apartment.

The first thing the Jounin noticed when he got in was that the apartment itself was completely bare, which came to enforce the suspicion he had about the boy, that is if the mark on the belt was not enough, this would also confirm that it was no coincidence or some random crest the boy came up with. Sitting down he looked at Naruto wondering how he would begin the talk.

"Have you ever been to the Namikaze compound?" he started.

"Yes, three years ago sensei" answered Naruto, the question though unpredictable did not surprise Naruto, much, he knew that Hatake Kakashi was a student of Namikaze Minato, meaning he might have some knowledge about the assassin order, also meaning that there was no need to lie to him. He noticed Kakashi relax a bit as he exhaled a breath that he had held while Naruto answered the question.

"Naruto, are you going to carry on in your parents' footsteps?"

"Yes, that is the plan"

"Then I will tell you this" Started Kakashi "I was your father's student and a friend of the order, I still know some contacts that might help you getting in touch with surviving members, however, I do advise you to make a name for yourself and the brotherhood you form, since you are the heir to the Uzumaki clan you will end up carrying the burden of becoming the grandmaster of the entire order not just your own brotherhood"

"Kakashi-sensei, would you be willing to join the order?"

"No, at least not now, I will always help you, unless of course you become an enemy of Konoha, though I guess with your dream of becoming Hokage as well I need not worry, for you seem to love this village. Though you not asking me how they died means you already know; do you mind if you tell me when did you find out?"

"About the Kyuubi? I found out a few days ago when Jiji told me; he said that since I became Genin I should know about my parents because some people will see the similarities and also that the Kyuubi might get loose if something happened during a mission to set it off, so he told me"

_Flashback_

_After having lunch at Ichiraku to celebrate, Naruto and the Hokage went to the Hokage's house; he wanted to discuss something important with Naruto. When they arrived the old man made sure to lock all doors and windows in order not to be interrupted and placed seals of silence as to make sure that their discussion is not overheard by any outsiders._

"_Naruto, the reason I want to talk to you is your parents" started the old man._

"_I know who they are Jiji, Uzumaki Kushina and Namikaze Minato the fourth Hokage" interrupted Naruto._

"_How did you find out?" asked the elderly man surprised._

"_I found a diary in the Namikaze Compound that had a message from my mother to me, she said just in case she does not make it"_

"_I see, but I doubt you know about the reason she feared death"_

"_No she did not say"_

"_Do you know of the nine bijuu?"_

"_Yes, the nine strongest demons, the strongest of which, the Kyuubi attacked Konoha twelve years ago on my birthday and he was defeated by my father"_

"_Well, yes, that did happen, however that is not the whole story, first of all you have to understand that the bijuu are dangerous creatures that we cannot allow to roam freely, and that in order to bind them we need people to act as their jailors, they are called Jinchuriki and I am sorry to say that your mother was the Jinchuriki of the Kyuubi. During your birth someone forcibly removed the Kyuubi from your mother and took control of it, causing it to go rampage and attack the city, you father, in order to contain the damage and stop the Kyuubi decided to seal the demon, with your mother in her final breaths and him using the seal there was only one option for who he has to seal the demon into, and thus he died sealing the demon into his child wishing that the village will see him as a hero, it does pain me to say that it has not happened."_

"_It's ok Jiji, I understand their feelings and why they can't, I am a reminder of their loss, if I want them to treat me as a hero, then I have to show them that with my own strength. By the way thank you for telling me about that" said Naruto._

_Flashback end_

"So you know then, well, that is good to hear; by the way the Hokage does not know about the order and I think it is better if you keep it that way" Stated Kakashi.

"I noticed, he mentioned nothing about the order"

"Also, I think that it is best if you ask him for your father's estate, it would be easier for you to live there instead of coming back here every morning pretending to be living here, also it would save you some rent money" said Kakashi with a smile shining in his eye and hidden behind his mask.

"I think I will, do you think you can come with me to make that request?"

"Sure thing kiddo" answered the masked Jounin and with that they were off to the Hokage's tower.

Hokage's office several minutes later

"Hokage-sama, I think that it is time to return to Naruto what is rightfully his. His family estate would help him financially and would reduce the problems he faces with vandals since it is secured with seals that prevent any with hostile thoughts towards the owner of the house or any who live there" started Kakashi.

"You make a strong point Kakashi, but wouldn't that attract unwanted attention to the boy like Iwa?" asked the Hokage.

"The only time the boy can be targeted is when he is on missions, and unless we are betrayed by someone high up, no one will know, plus we will change the name from Namikaze to Usumaki so that any visitors who see the house would think that some members of the Uzumaki clan who survived the attack on their home village now live there, since the Namikaze Family is no more, however when Naruto turns of adult age, he will be able to, if he sees the need to, change the name back to Namikaze or simply state what his relationship to the fourth is"

"Hmm… I think that Idea would work, however Kakashi I want you to live there too as a chaperone, this way the council will not have any excuses they all know the relationship Naruto has with the fourth, so they can't refuse" said the elderly Hokage. "Oh, and Naruto I want you to be wary of Danzo, he has been trying to turn you into a weapon since the Kyuubi was sealed into you."

"I understand Jiji" answered the boy.

And with that Naruto finally was able to live in the place that was filled with his parents love.

Fast forward few days later, mission handout office

Naruto was holding a cat by the nape of its collar; he was looking at it apprehensively; this was the tenth time in four days that team seven had to catch that demonic beast and it was starting to get on his nerves, he could not stand it anymore, if he had to catch it again one more time he would inject it with a poison that would make it look like it died from natural causes, that thing was not an innocent being, he had decided. It appeared that the rest of the team agreed with him on that point; if Kakashi was not going to ask for a higher rank mission then he would, he knew they were ready for a simple C-ranked mission at least; he could go on A-ranked ones but he knew his teammates would be hard-pressed to handle B.

"Hokage-sama might I suggest giving my team a C-ranked mission, they are ready for one" stated Kakashi.

"Kakashi-san, they are still children and I know their skill level, D-rank should be enough" said Iruka.

Kakashi glared at the teacher and started "When they were your students maybe, but I am the one who judges their level now and I am the one who decides if they are ready or not"

"Kakashi is right Iruka, they are growing and training hard" started the Hokage "I have an escort mission that I would like to send your team on. Bring Tazuna in" he told the Chunin guards.

One guard left and then returned with a drunken man carrying a sake bottle, he took one look at the team in front of him and started saying "You expect these kid…" he stopped midsentence when he noticed the crest on Naruto's belt and then said "they look promising"

Both Naruto and Kakashi noticed the reason for his change in behavior and decided to talk to him in detail about it.

"Team, we will meet up at the gate in two hours, make sure you have everything ready for a month long journey, understand?" he told his team.

As the other two members left to their homes to get ready, Kakashi and Naruto took the bridge builder with them to what now is referred to as the Uzumaki compound.

"Ok Tazuna-san, care to tell us what this is about?" started Naruto.

"I am a bridge builder and a friend of the order, I was going to ask for the help of one of the brotherhoods but the Rafiq in Nami, was taken out, I don't think it was intentional but with no way to contact the brotherhood I decided to take this matter to the Konoha" stated Tazuna.

"So tell us what happened" Said Kakashi.

"Gato, the shipping tycoon decided to take Nami as his own city, as you know Nami is a city surrounded by water, thus nothing can get into the city without the ports, and Gato controls them, charging extremely high prices and smuggling drugs and weapons in, in defiance I am building a bridge and am in need of protection from him and his men in order to liberate our city from his tyranny."

"I understand the situation, as an assassin it is my duty to help you as a friend of the order" stated Naruto.

"And as Konoha shinobi it is our duty to carry out a request we accepted to the end no matter what" finished Kakashi.

"I really thank you two for that" said Tazuna, and with that said the two men headed to the gate while Naruto gathered his equipment and the Items he needed for the journey.

Konoha gate, meeting time

The three Genin were at the gate a few minutes early and while Sakura was talking excitedly to Sasuke, it was their first mission outside Konoha; time had passed and the meeting time came, they were shocked to see Kakashi arriving with Tazuna on time for their departure.

"Ok team, Lets head out" he said in response to the blank stares he was receiving from his students.

On the road to Nami, few hours later

The small group of five had headed towards wave looked like a standard escort mission, well if the Jounin of a standard mission would be reading a dirty novel then yes very standard; and while walking two members of the party noticed a small puddle of water on the dry dirt road, the other three remained oblivious to the event. All of a sudden two ninja wearing the Kiri forehead protector jumped at the group one throwing his chain around Kakashi ripping him to pieces in the process and ran towards the bridge builder, the other ran towards the two Genin frozen beside the VIP. However they never made it the one who attacked Kakashi stood still with a kunai to his throat, the other only felt himself fall to the ground and the last thing he felt was a stab piercing his heart killing him instantly.

"Rest in peace" said Naruto as he removed the hidden blade from the Chunin's body.

"MEZO" shouted the remaining Kiri ninja looking at his fallen brother as he is killed effortlessly by a Genin.

"You should have thought of the consequences when you decided to attack leaf shinobi with that obvious trick" said Kakashi ending his misery.

Sasuke and Sakura Looked at Naruto shocked at what he had done while he simply moved his hidden blade in one swift slash cleaning the blood off it and returning it to its holder acting as if it was the most natural thing in the world.

Kakashi signaled the group to continue moving; it took the two Genin and Tazuna a few moments to recompose themselves before they obeyed the order of the Leaf Jounin.

When the sun set, they made camp and Kakashi took first watch while his students rested, when he was certain that Sakura and Sasuke were both asleep he signaled Naruto to follow him both leaving a shadow clone each to guard the camp.

"Naruto, it was you who carried out the Mizuki assassination right?" started Kakashi.

"Yes, I found out he was spying for Orochimaru and decided that I should take him out before he could cause any damage, I allowed him to steal the scroll and then killed him in order not to compromise the brotherhood, and he was far from innocent" answered the blond assassin.

"I see; ok listen, while we are in wave I want to give you a mission as a friend of the order, find and assassinate Gato and as many of his goons as you can before the mission is over, you can consider it an A-rank mission, I know for a fact that Gato will send a Jounin after us since his Chunin have failed"

"I accept the mission, Sensei"

"I am asking you this for one reason; since I am a Konoha shinobi I am limited by laws on the other hand your creed frees you from them" said Kakashi.

"Nothing is true, everything is permitted right?" said Naruto smiling.

Afterwards they two headed back to camp, they had not noticed a pink haired someone following them.

After arriving at the shore the next day and taking the boat to the other side, the group was now walking towards Tazuna's house when Naruto all of a sudden threw a kunai towards a bush, from there a white rabbit jumped to the road frightened, noticing that the rabbit is white Naruto and Kakashi reacted quickly both yelling "Drop Down" Naruto pulling Sakura and Tazuna down while Kakashi did that to Sasuke who was next to him.

Just as the group was flat on the ground a huge sword came out spinning towards where Tazuna's head would have been, and when it embedded itself in a tree behind them the demon of the mist appeared standing on the handle.

"So you were able to detect me" Stated the Kiri Jounin.

"The demon of the mist, Momochi Zabuza, It's a pleasure to meet you" said Kakashi.

"Oh, Kakashi of the Sharingan, It is an honor that someone of your caliber as heard of me" said Zabuza.

"You two stick to Tazuna and guard him" Kakashi told Sasuke and Sakura, the Kunoichi looked around for Naruto at that instant but he was nowhere to be seen, again he had disappeared when she had lost track of him for a fraction of a second. "Leave Zabuza to me" finished Kakashi.

'That last order is probably for Naruto' thought Sakura.

In the shadows of the trees surrounding the area Naruto had blended in and was watching what was going on with his eagle vision, he noticed two things, first of all, the number of people present was not six but seven, the seventh watching from the top of a tree ready to act; the second thing was that both the hidden figure and Zabuza were shining brightly, they were not read, and he knew they were not his target or any of his goals, so he opted to keep on watching.

Kakashi unveiled his Sharingan and began fighting Zabuza, copying Jutsu or attacking with kunai; this caused Sasuke, who had watched Kakashi using a Sharingan when he had not even awakened his, run at Zabuza attempting to strike him with a Katon Jutsu. This caused Zabuza to attempt to trap the boy in a water prison however Kakashi got there in time to push the young Uchiha away and become imprisoned instead.

In order to save Kakashi Naruto had to move out of his cover quickly throw a throwing knife at the Zabuza holding the water prison. Zabuza noticed the attack directed at his head and moved his head just enough that the attack would miss it. Just as the knife missed it suddenly changed into Naruto with a poof of smoke throwing yet another knife at Zabuza, this one forced him to move his entire body in order to avoid getting hit by it freeing Kakashi.

"What a mistake I have made to make me end the water prison Jutsu on your sensei" said Zabuza.

"It was not a mistake on your part, Naruto here forced you to let go" answered Kakashi "you cannot win against both of us, give up" said Kakashi, while activating a Chidori in his right arm getting ready to strike at Zabuza; Naruto noticed the other shining person throw something and he attempted to run towards Zabuza, when all of a sudden two senbon embedded themselves in Zabuza's neck killing him.

"I thank you two for distracting him, I have been on his tail for months this is the first time that he has shown an opening and I took it" said a Kiri hunter ninja as he appeared in front of the group "Now I will be taking his body thank you again"

Naruto could not understand what he was seeing, still in eagle vision he was seeing Zabuza's body still glowing.

Sasuke was growling, 'how could I the last of the Uchiha just be dead weight on my team' he thought.

Sakura went over to him and helped him up.

'At least I'm not as useless as she is' he thought cheering himself up a bit.

Thirty minutes later they arrived at Tazuna's house. Kakashi was tired out from using the Sharingan too much that all the strength he had left only allowed him to continue the journey to the bridge builder's house. As the door opened he collapsed on top of a beautiful woman who appeared to be in her late twenties, she was about to scream when she noticed that the person on top of here was only unconscious and not trying to do something inappropriate towards her, looking up she noticed her father.

"He is exhausted, get him to a bed in order to rest" he told his daughter.

"Yes father" she said as she called Sakura and Sasuke to help her carry Kakashi to a spare room where futons were arranged.

"Tazuna-san, can you point me towards the place most of Gato's men go to off duty?" asked Naruto.

"Most of them go to Captain's end the only bar still open, rumor has it that the owner was threatened to sell at cheap prices to Gato's henchmen and was allowed to buy alcohol at a reduced rate in order for him not to close down, apparently Gato needed a place for his men to drink and relax" answered Tazuna.

With that answer Naruto left the house and went towards the specified bar, he noticed that as soon as he left someone was following him, using his eagle vision he determined that the person was friendly and someone he had to talk to, so he stopped and called "come out Sakura-chan, I know you were following me."

After a few seconds the pink haired Kunoichi came out from behind a tree.

"What do you want Sakura-chan?" he asked.

"Naruto, I overheard you talking with Kakashi sensei in the away from the camp yesterday, I want you to train me" she said.

"Why do you want to be trained?"

"Because I don't want to bring our team down; Kakashi sensei is a powerful Jounin, you were able to kill a Chunin easily and ambushed a Jounin while making it look easy, Sasuke-kun is a genius and I am the only one without anything special, so I want to train to be good enough to stand amongst you."

"Are you sure you want me to train you? You do understand that if I do then you are a part of my brotherhood and you must not tell anyone outside the brotherhood, the order or friends of the order about it" he asked again insinuating the importance of what he was saying.

"Yes" she answered with determination shining through her eyes.

"I understand, then, your training will start once we get back to Konoha, come to my house and we will begin then; Kakashi-sensei will start some shinobi training once he wakes up so be ready for it, I have a job to do now so I want you to head back to Tazuna's house and tell no one of our conversation, guard Tazuna, I should be back late tonight, and will probably be like this for the entire week" he watched Sakura go back towards the house before he started moving again, 'she has a bright future as an assassin, she was able to follow Kakashi-sensei and me without being noticed by either of us' he thought.

Before arriving at the bar Naruto performed a Henge turning himself into an adult mercenary, walking into the bar he ordered a drink, made sure to allow half of it to spill on the dirty floor and took a seat on an empty table at the end of the bar; when he was seated he opened his senses to his surrounding and started picking up information that could be useful in locating Gato's base.

After midnight Naruto returned to the builder's house, noticing Kakashi had woken up, Naruto went to him, to tell him of his findings so far, he needed someone to talk to in order to help him arrange the information he had gathered.

"Naruto, I just remembered something, Zabuza might still be alive" said Kakashi.

"Are you certain?"

"Mostly, remember the hunter ninja and his method of killing, plus he took the whole body instead of just cutting off the head"

Naruto blanked out for a second because something had just clicked in his mind, but he cannot go through with that till Zabuza returns to attack them so he pushed the thought aside for now.

"Sensei, can you train them enough so that they can help you against Zabuza, I think if you help them with Chakra control they will be able to provide some backup."

"I'll see what I can do, probably will push them until they are able to perform tree climbing perfectly, then they will have enough control to help with the fight and guard Tazuna san."

And so with the start of the following day Kakashi started training Sakura and Sasuke while Naruto went to gather information, when Sasuke asked where Naruto was, Kakashi simply said that he had done this training before and is now scouting the area looking for where Gato's base could be in order to avoid surprise attacks.

Sakura was driven to finish the exercise, though she was able to master it and Kakashi sent her to guard Tazuna she asked her sensei for training she could do while guarding the builder while he worked. Seeing her dedication he gave her some taijutsu exercises she can do that will not distract her from guard duty.

At the night of the sixth day Naruto was finally able to gather enough information and deduce where the base was, he sent a messenger hawk to Kakashi and headed there to finally carry out his mission.

Next morning

Naruto was resting in the forest between Tazuna's house and the main city; he had carried out his mission and killed Gato, but strangely only few henchmen were in the base, he killed the ones who were there and decided to head back to Tazuna's and guard him, he needed to see Zabuza and that hunter Ninja. However his body was tired and needed rest so he decided to rest for a short while before he continued the trip.

When he woke up and decided to start moving towards the house he heard the voices of two men heading in that direction he followed the voices and found that they had already gotten into the house and taken Tsunami, Tazuna's daughter hostage, while entering through stealth, he noticed Inari, Tsunami's son attacking the kidnapers, when the other one (the one not holding Tsunami hostage) caught the child, he faced the man with a glare that almost scared the mercenary but he did not let go.

Just then two throwing knifes where thrown getting buried deep into both men's heads.

"Are you two ok" asked Naruto as he appeared in the room.

"Yes" they both answered, Naruto noticed Inari on the verge of tears so he held the boy.

"It's ok, you did great, and you're a hero who was able to protect his mother from the bad people" said Naruto.

With Inari holding up, Naruto decided to leave in order to get to the bridge in time before one of the five people he wanted to keep alive died.

At the bridge

Naruto Looked at the situation, Sasuke was trapped in the Ice mirrors Jutsu, Sakura was fighting off a water clone of Zabuza, and was actually holding her place; Kakashi was fighting the real Zabuza and was using Chidori in his arm. Naruto decided that the one who needed his help first was Sasuke, who even though he had awakened his Sharingan he was still unable to fight the hunter ninja.

Naruto ran towards the Ice mirrors and decided to destroy them from the outside; just as he was arriving Sasuke fell down falling unconscious; he formed two blue orbs in his hands and attacked two or the mirrors.

"**Rasennengan**" shouted Naruto as he shattered both mirrors forcing the hunter out of his Jutsu.

Just then a spear was thrown towards Zabuza going through his chest; he looked at the source and found Gato's men.

"What are you doing you idiots we are on the same side" he screamed at them.

"We were ordered by Gato to kill you off, you and that bitch of yours" answered the one who had thrown the spear at Zabuza.

In a blind fit of rage because of the name Haku was called Zabuza attacked the henchmen Kubikiribouchou swinging above his head and he was screaming "Insult me all you want but insult my boy, Haku, and I will kill you all" and with that he proceeded to kill most of the mercenaries, those who were trying to escape were met by an angry mob and were clobbered until they lost consciousness and were all rounded up. "Bring me Gato I want to kill him now" Screamed Zabuza blood squirting from the mortal wound in his chest.

"Zabuza-sama, please, don't hurt yourself anymore, any more of this and you will die" said Haku crying.

"Don't worry Zabuza, Gato has already been killed" said Naruto as he took out a scroll with Gato's head in it.

When Zabuza noticed the crest on the belt of the young boy in front of him, he got down on one knee and said "I am sorry brother, forgive me" and he raised his left hand's ring finger, where branded on it was the assassins' insignia.

'So that is why' thought Naruto then he said "why do you ask my forgiveness?"

"I broke the creed, I killed innocent people, and now that I am dying I have two requests from you" said Zabuza.

"You are forgiven brother, what are your requests?"

"Take Haku, he is like a son to me, I picked him up and trained him while I was in mist, most of the brotherhood there has been routed out, and in the end my attempt to remove the evil Mizukage failed. He was never inducted into the brotherhood but I trained him and taught him the creed which he had followed to this day, so please take him and allow him to join your village and your brotherhood."

"I understand; I will do as you ask" said Naruto.

"No Zabuza-sama don't leave me, please" said a crying Haku.

"My dear boy, take Kubikiribouchou and become a great assassin, live by the creed and you will have made me very proud and very happy." And with those final words Zabuza closed his eyes for the final time.

One week later

With team seven fully recovered and the bridge finished, the group with Haku now tagging along with Kubikiribouchou on his back said their farewells to the people of Nami and headed back into Konoha.

"Inari what do you think we should call this bridge?" asked Tazuna.

"We should call it a name that means hope to us, how about the Great Zabuza Bridge?" asked Inari.

"Hmmm… I like it" answered Tazuna.

**OMAKE**

While team seven and Haku were walking back to Konoha they stopped for a short rest at a dango shop, after drinking their tea and having dango Haku and Sasuke needed to use the bathroom, as they headed in to the bathroom Sasuke stopped and said "Um… Haku-san, the ladies' room is through the other door."

"I know Sasuke-kun, why would I go to the ladies' room?" asked Haku; then suddenly it dawned on both of them what the other had meant and said.

Till the rest of the week both boys were utterly depressed; Haku for being thought of as a girl yet again, and Sasuke for being attracted to a boy.

* * *

><p>AN: ok thanks for reading so far I hope you enjoyed the wave arc of this story.

Now the members Naruto is going to recruit are the following:

Uzumaki Naruto

Momochi Haku

Haruno Sakura

Yamanaka Ino

Tenten

Hyuga Hinata

Those I am trying to decide whether to include or not are:

Inazuka Kiba or Aburame Shino (one of the two)

Rock Lee

There are also some characters that were part of the Uzumaki brotherhood before Minato's death and when they return will become part of Naruto's:

Jiraya

Senju Tsunade

And I am still thinking about a secret character from the Naruto verse to add

If there are any suggestions on members to recruit please go ahead, only requirements are that they should be from the Naruto-verse, they could be OCs but still in the Naruto-verse.

Slices out


	4. Nothing is True, Everything is Permitted

A/N: Hello again, just wanted to start this chapter off by saying that the next couple of chapters will be mostly filler, they will explain about the Brotherhood, training and how they get their funds, and how they accept missions amongst other things; they will also have the introductions of some of the possible members of the order, non will be recruited yet.

Anyway I will not delay the chapter's stat any longer, here you go.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 4: Nothing is True, Everything is Permitted<strong>

After the uneventful trip back to Konoha (great big misunderstanding aside), the group headed straight to the Hokage tower to report their mission and to request allowing Haku to join the village. Two Chunin guards greeted the group.

"Hokage-sama is requesting your presence immediately" Said the first guard.

"Understood, we were on our way to submit our report anyway." Said Kakashi leading his team plus one through the door and to the mission room where the Hokage was reviewing all that were available. He noticed them arrive and acknowledged them with a nod.

"Good work, Tazuna sent me news of your work, you did well; it is a pity about Zabuza-san, I take it your Momochi Haku-kun, right?" said the third.

"Yes I am, Hokage-sama" answered the boy.

"Your request for joining Konoha, I will accept it, but on one condition"

"I will do anything as long as it's physically possible"

"Actually it's a mission for Naruto"

"Umm… Jiji, what sort of mission is it?" asked Naruto.

"Well, it's… you see… my…." just then the Hokage was interrupted as the door opened with a kick and in comes a boy wearing a yellow tee-shirt, gray pants, a long blue scarf and a purplish helmet with a hole at the top allowing his hair out slightly similar to a pineapple.

"Today I am going to kill you and take your place JIJI" screamed the little boy as he started running towards the Hokage, few steps in his foot caught up on his scarf and caused him to fall on his face. The Hokage let out an audible sigh. "I can't believe I fell for your trap, as expected of you Jiji" said the boy yelling yet again.

'You tripped on your own scarf' was the collective thought everyone had.

"OMAGO-sama, what are you doing?" came the voice of them man who entered right after the boy. He noticed the people present and bowed respectfully to the Hokage and saluted Kakashi.

"Ah, Ebisu, I am glad you came, I found the person to cover for you when you're on your mission" said the Hokage.

"You asked for Kakashi-san? Then when I come back I'll have huge shoes to fill, however I the elite teacher will not fail you Hokage-sama" said Ebisu proudly.

"No… no… no, I did not mean Kakashi, I meant Naruto here" said the Hokage pointing at Naruto.

"So this is why you wanted me? You want me to fill in for your grandson's teacher" asked the blond.

"Hokage-sama, I cannot allow someone who graduated in the middle of his class to teach Konohamaru-kun" said the teacher.

"Naruto has defeated me many times, something which you have yet to do, so I think he will do just fine" said the Elder Sarutobi.

"Hey Jiji, WHAT DO YOU MEAN HE DEFEATED YOU?" asked Konohamaru.

All of a sudden Naruto hit the kid on the top of his head and shouted at him "Don't disrespect the Hokage kid" which earned him the amused stare of his teammates who thought 'What a hypocrite' while Konohamaru looked at him with hero worship.

"Naruto I want you to take care of my grandson tomorrow afternoon and the afternoon of the day after, he attends the academy in the morning so you will not be needed then but after the academy I want you to help him a bit" said the Hokage.

"Ok, Jiji" said the assassin, he figured he would teach the boy how to move and work on his Taijutsu forms.

"Hokage-sama I request a spar with this boy, I want to make sure that he can defeat me" said Ebisu.

"Fair enough, Naruto take Ebisu and Konohamaru to the sparring room, use that technique"

"Hokage-sama, I created a more powerful variation of it and have been meaning to try it out, do you mind?" asked Naruto.

"Sure, knock yourself out" as the three left the room the Hokage turned to those left and said "I forbid you from following them, especially you Kakashi, that technique would destroy you if you see it."

One minute later, Naruto returned with Konohamaru who seemed to look at Naruto with even more reverence.

"I think you should send the closet pervert to the hospital he lost a lot of blood" said Naruto.

'What sort of Jutsu was that (guess) and why does he call Ebisu a closet pervert?' thought Kakashi.

"Naruto since you accepted the mission, there seems no reason to deny Haku-kun Konoha citizenship, do you need a place to stay young boy?" said the Hokage.

"Haku will stay at my place, I have too much room now, so it's ok for him to stay with me and I think Kakashi sensei does not mind" said Naruto.

"Very well then, let's go Konohamaru" said Hiruzen as he left.

"Yes Ji-chan" answered the young boy as he followed his grandfather.

As team seven left the tower with Haku in tow, Naruto pulled Sakura back and said "Tomorrow morning we start your training, be at the Uzumaki compound by seven."

"Yes master" Sakura said overjoyed, and ran to her own home to prepare herself for the training the following day.

"Haku" said Naruto after he caught up "when we return I will test you, and if you pass I will induct you into the brotherhood"

"Understood, grandmaster" answered Haku.

Naruto was not used to the title, since he was the only current member of the entire order he found no use for titles, however now he had to use it, for only a grandmaster of a brotherhood could induct members into it.

Uzumaki Compound fifteen minutes later

Three people entered the Uzumaki compound, Kakashi headed straight to his room, he had not read much of his favorite books during the mission, so he was going to make up for lost reading time now; Naruto on the other hand lead Haku to the sparing area of the underground order compound. He set up some dolls in different arrangement and asked Haku how he would carry out an assassination in each of these situations without being detected; satisfied with the answered Naruto finally asked the core question.

"What are the core tenants of the creed?"

"Stay your blade from the flesh of the innocent, hide in plain sight and never compromise the brotherhood" said Haku.

Naruto smiled at the answer and said "congratulations you passed the test follow me to carry out the last part of the induction"

Haku bowed down to the grandmaster and followed him to the leap of faith training area, there was a small iron stamp being heated in burning coals.

"_Indama yatba' al-Akharoon kal-omiyan al-Hakeeka,_

_Tathakar, la shai' Hakeekee_

_Indama Yukaiyad al-Akharoon bil-Akhlak aw al-Kanoon,_

_Tathakar koolon mubah._

_Nahnu na'mal fee a-Thalam li khidmat a-Ddaw'._

_Nahnu Hashashoon_" said Naruto.

"_Where other men blindly follow the truth,_

_Remember, nothing is true_

_Where other men are limited by morality or law,_

_Remember, everything is permitted._

_We work in the dark to serve the light._

_We are assassin_" repeated Haku in the language of the land.

"Now as a final act of commitment to the brotherhood, present your ring finger so you may be branded as one of us" said Naruto.

Haku presented his finger to Naruto who held it in place and took the stamp out of the coals and branding their mark at the base of the finger.

"Follow me brother for the final part of your initiation" said Naruto as he jumped down performing a leap of faith, as he walked out from the haystack underneath Haku leapt after him and exited the haystack seconds later. And thus two assassin, Grandmaster and assistant walk away and return to the estate in order to rest and prepare to receive their first recruit.

**OMAKE**

Two ANBU enter the sparing room only to find it covered in blood stains with Ebisu laying in the middle his body perfectly fine except looking extremely pale and low on blood.

A shiver ran down the ANBU's backs as they though 'What powerful Jutsu caused this? Note to self: never cross Uzumaki Naruto.'

* * *

><p>AN: this chapter and probably most of the following ones till the chunin exams will be short, because they will mostly be as I said previously character and setting introductions and backgrounds.

I would like to ask any who would care to help me this this story to submit OCs or if there are any in the Naruto world in your opinion that fit the description: they will be Rafiqs, doctors, tailors, blacksmiths or any other shop owners and the like who in one way or another work for the order indirectly, i.e. they rent shops from the order, or sponsor the order, I need a short description and if they know about the order or completely oblivious, and if they know how.

Thank you for reading

Slices out


	5. My First Apprentice

A/N: Sorry for this Just woke up today and found that the number of hits was 1,002 and had 405 visitors in the last 4 days, Um WOW, I am slightly shocked and majorly impressed that my first fanfic was visited that many times. I thank you all.

Disclaimer: I clearly do not own Naruto and Assassins' Creed or else I would not be writing a fanfiction concerning them.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 5: My First Apprentice<strong>

The next morning, 7:45 PM

Haruno Sakura was nervous to say the least, today was the day she will start her training under Naruto and she did not know what to expect; from the conversation she heard him having with Kakashi she understood that he was part of an order that killed evil people, and from what she overheard Zabuza say, they did not kill the innocent; thus she knew it was ok for her to join; she also understood that this is something that even the Hokage did not know about and must not be told, how Kakashi-sensei knew about it was also a big question. Anyway Haruno Sakura was nervous and for that reason arrived fifteen minutes early to what would be the first day of her new life as she called it.

The door opened to reveal a fully dressed Naruto, Sakura slightly bowed to show respect "hello and welcome Sakura-Chan, come inside, we will talk first then commence your training" he said and the girl obeyed.

Naruto lead the girl through the estate until they reached a large wooden door, he opened it and beckoned her to go inside first, what she saw was a large office with bookshelves filled with scrolls, folders and journals, the desk had a few account books opened on top of it, in a chair to the right sat Haku, reading another account book with a serious look on his face.

"Grandmaster, we are not in the red yet but we need to find some sources of income, or else we will face trouble when we gain more members" said Haku as Naruto and Sakura walked in.

Naruto directed the girl to another empty seat and he took the chair behind the desk.

"I don't think you too will need to worry much about it, there is the family income chest you can go to, sensei placed an infinity seal on it" said Kakashi who Sakura now noticed was at the other end of the room.

"What is that sensei?" asked Naruto.

"You see, your father's family owned many lands, on these they built many shops and apartments, the people who rant them have to deposit money in a chest in each area, the chests cannot be moved and cannot have money taken out of them, and once money is deposited in one, it is directly transferred to another one in this house – it's in that one on top of the bookcase behind me – and the shops who do not pay will be closed with seals and non will be able to enter them until they do pay or one of your family opens them personally"

Haku went to the shelf and brought Naruto the chest placing it in front of him on the desk. Naruto took a deep breath and opened it, from inside it he started taking out money bag after moneybag which Haku put aside. When he was finished Naruto turned to Sakura and started talking.

"Sakura-chan, I will take you to the training area shortly, there I will start training you in all of the general arts of the order, in the afternoon, Kakashi sensei will help you chose Jutsu to train in, considering your high control, probably ones that require that like medical ones and Genjutsu. Haku here is another member of the order, his rank is assistant which is the third rank out of ten; you will be an apprentice and after you finish your training you will be inducted into the order and given a rank appropriate to you skill"

"Yes sir" she saluted.

"Haku, I will start Sakura-chan's training now, when you are finished with the book keeping I need you to go out and chose a simple route we could use to give Sakura-chan her first taste of parkour and start her training in it"

"Understood, Grandmaster" answered Haku.

As they left Sakura noticed Kakashi going to Haku and taking one of the money bags which he started counting the money in. Noticing this Naruto explained who Kakashi was.

"Kakashi-sensei is not a member of the order" he started "he was a friend of the previous grandmaster and became a friend to the order shortly afterwards, he did not want to join seeing as some of our philosophies differ from those of the shinobi but he always reported people that required our ways of getting things done when the hands of a shinobi were tied. I should teach you our creed before we start your physical training to make sure you completely understand what it is you're getting yourself into."

"Understood grandmaster" she said.

"There are three tenants of the creed: Stay your blade from the flesh of the innocent, hide in plain sight and finally, never compromise the brotherhood; have you memorized them"

"Yes"

"Now I'll explain to you what each is to us; the first means that we must not kill any who are truly innocent, because if we do then there is no difference between us and the common murderer; the second tenant means we must blend into our surroundings, becoming part of the area and becoming overlooked is much easier rather than becoming completely unseen; the final one is rather straightforward, if one of us is compromised and he leads our enemies to us then the order will fall, that is the reason only a grandmaster can recruit members, others in the order can point him towards people they find appropriate but only he can make that decision."

"Would Sasuke-kun be a good choice?" she asked hopefully.

"The current Sasuke has too much hate and thinks solely of revenge, he would not make a good assassin nor abide by our rules and creed" he said "but, if he grows out of it then yes, he would have potential to be a great assassin" added Naruto when he saw the sad look on the girls face.

Now they had arrived to one of the underground training rooms, Naruto first started explaining the Taijutsu styles assassins use and why they used each, all the while Sakura stood there taking in every detail of his explanation. Afterwards Naruto started instructing her in the different forms correcting a kick here or a punch there, after two hours he helped her chose the styles that suited here way of thinking, to insure she does not train in the wrong style and end up restraining her potential. Fifteen minutes before the academy time finished Naruto ended their lesson and took Sakura to the outdoors Ninjutsu training area, where Kakashi was waiting for her to begin their own lesson.

Ninja Academy, Fifteen minutes later

Naruto picked up Konohamaru and took him to training ground seven which was empty, at first he gave the boy some warm up exercises, some pushups, pull-ups and sit-ups, he followed those up with a light jog after which the boy was panting for air, that was when he decided they should take a break and talk with each other.

"Konohamaru, why do you always bother jiji?" asked Naruto.

"Whenever everybody sees me, they always see the Hokage's grandson, that's why I want to defeat him and become the Hokage, that way everyone will acknowledge me for me and not because of Ji-chan; and defeating him is the fastest way to become Hokage" answered the boy.

"Konohamaru, no matter what people see when they look at you, you have to always remember that you are you no matter what; and there are no shortcuts to take if you want to become Hokage; you have to train hard and show everyone that you're the strongest then you will be acknowledged, and then you will take the final step in becoming Hokage"

"What is it, Naruto-niichan?" asked the boy.

"I will tell you that tomorrow after we finish training, ok?"

"OK!" said Konohamaru excited.

Next day chosen parkour route

Naruto, Sakura and Haku were standing at the start of the route, Naruto explaining to Sakura how parkour is different from shinobi free running; behind some boxes we find Hyuga Hinata watching the group; the girl who was out on her morning walk happened across the assassins and decided to follow them in order to know what 'Naruto-kun' was doing with two girls one of which was very beautiful.

Naruto and Haku both noticed the person watching them, and with a quick look with his eagle vision Naruto determined that there was not harm from allowing the girl to continue watching them; he signaled to Haku that it was ok and the other boy relaxed.

"Are you ready now Sakura-chan? Now follow us how you see fit and remember no chakra" said Naruto. "Now start."

And thus Naruto and Haku ran up the building, using windows and bricks as handles for their climb, Sakura followed them in a similar manner however moving much slower slightly unsure of her next step would hold here or not. Hinata observed the group and used her Byakugan in order to see how they were using their chakra – anything that Naruto-kun did interested the girl – however she could find no traces of it being used. She attempted to follow them to see what they were doing but on the ground she was unable to keep up with them and lost sight of them.

Naruto's group

Naruto had finally reached a viewpoint; he surveyed the area from it and made his decision.

"Sakura-chan this is a bit early but because you have done so well I am going to give you the last lesson, after Haku and I leave this spot survey the area and mimic us" he said. And with that he jumped forward diving into a haystack in to which Haku followed him shortly.

Sakura was stunned at the beginning but then positioned herself on the edge of the viewpoint and surveyed the area; she noticed a haystack where Naruto and Haku landed and understood what she must do; closing her eyes, Sakura jumped forwards allowing air and gravity to carry her and her instincts to guide her body; she landed in the haystack just like they did.

"THAT WAS AWESOME, can we do that again" was the first thing she said as she left the haystack to join her two seniors. "By the way, I thought I saw Hinata trying to follow us a couple of times"

"she was trying but we lost her, as a Hyuga she has great potential to become a great assassin if she becomes more confidant in herself, I might try to recruit her later, but I don't think she is ready just yet" said Naruto; and with the first parkour run behind them the three headed back to the Uzumaki estate.

Later that evening with Naruto and Konohamaru

"Since we have finished our training sessions, I will now tell you the final step that you will have to take to become Hokage" said Naruto.

"Tell me, tell me" said the little boy looking extremely excited.

"The final step you have to do in order to become Hokage is… when we are both strong and ready to take on the hat, you will have to fight me for the title of Hokage" said Naruto with a smile.

"Then Niichan from this day on we are rivals" said Konohamaru as he got up and returned home with a big smile on his face.

Naruto looked back at the retreating figure and thought with a smile, 'I guess I found another interesting one.'

* * *

><p>AN: finally finished with this one, it took so much more out of me than I expected, there is a poll on my profile for prospective assassin recruits some of them are already planned members, also the OC minor characters are still being recruited.

Thank you all for reading

Slices out


	6. A Few Hopefuls

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto, Assassin's Creed or Half-Life

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 6: A Few Hopefuls<strong>

Hinata was getting frustrated, for the past week she has been trying to follow the trio to no avail, while she always saw them at the same starting point they would always start climbing walls and running and jumping on rooftops she would be able to follow them for a few minutes but would lose them quickly after; she attempted to mimic them and climb as they did but she did not understand how, since walls of Konoha buildings were designed to prevent chakra legs and hands from sticking to them she would always fall down (she still had not realized that she should not be using chakra and using bricks and windowsills as footings); at least her luck slightly picked up when she met Kiba yesterday, when he saw the black haired beauty with Naruto he was devoted to catching them, the problem was that now they had lost them again, the boy said something about the sent getting mixed up with a really bad odor at one point that he was unable to use his sensitive nose for a while.

While the teammates were walking back they were passing in front of the Uzumaki estate, and to their surprise the see their pray; problem was, said pray had actually seen them and acknowledged them by smiling and waving at them as they entered the estate and closed the door.

"They knew; they knew all along that we were following them" said Hinata after a minute of silence.

"Then why did they allow us to follow them in the first place?" asked Kiba.

"It was practice of some sort give us time to get on their tacks then see how fast they can lose us, do you realize Kiba-kun that in order for me to get to the Hyuga compound from the area we lost them, I have to go in front of the Uzumaki compound, today they allowed us to see them entered because they were telling us that it's a challenge for us" the Hyuga girl said with her eyes shining with determination.

"So what tomorrow same time same place?" said Kiba with a smile.

"Yes"

Inside the Uzumaki compound

"Do you think they will realize the Grandmaster's test Haku-san?" said a pink haired girl.

"Hmm… I really don't know but you have to remember that this is training for you too" said the boy "You may be good but you need to get better, with ninja dogs and noses like the Inuzuka it is bound to get much harder."

"I have not forgotten, Haku-san; by the way how are you preparations for your first mission for the brotherhood outside of Konoha; Naruto said that you will be promoted to assassin if you succeed"

"Well, it is a tough mission but that is not the reason he is promoting me, the training I got when I was with Zabuza-sama has made my skill level into that akin to a person with rank of assassin; Naruto-sama knows this which is why I am doing this mission solo with Kakashi-san coming with me as cover as an observer on a diplomatic mission for Konoha. However the one we should be celebrating is you; Naruto-sama is says you are ready and will give you your final exam when I get back" said Haku beaming at Sakura.

"I am happy really; it's just that the reality of it all has not hit me yet"

Grandmaster's Office, Uzumaki estate

Naruto sat behind his desk reading his mother's Codex, the knowledge it contained on how the world used to be divided into seven continents and now it was one, it was also filled with reports of missions she or Minato did. It also had some information on bureaus where missions for assassins can be found, how to identify them and introduce one's self there in order to the Rafiqs in them as to be identified as an assassin.

One week later, with Shino

Shino was angry, not that it showed on his face, he never did show any emotions, but this entire week his teammates have been coming late to training and missions in the morning, Kurenai sensei was angry at first but after Hinata told her something she quickly forgave the two and authorized their lateness for following lessons; four days ago Shino so both of them running through town, that was the last straw for him, he would not care anymore about what his teammates did since they were leaving him out of that, he would train alone and not include them in anything.

Uzumaki compound, same day after the Parkour practice

"Sakura-chan, I received a letter from Haku and Kakashi-sensei, they will be here tomorrow, both missions were a success" said Naruto with a smile.

"That is good to hear, does that mean that Haku-san will be promoted tomorrow?"

"Yes, and with his promotion he will become able to take on apprentices, I have a feeling we will have a few after the Chunin exams next month, I hope you will be ready to take on some yourself by then"

"I will not disappoint grandmaster"

Next day after Haku's return, leap of faith training area

"_Indama yatba' al-Akharoon kal-omiyan al-Hakeeka,_

_Tathakar, la shai' Hakeekee_

_Indama Yukaiyad al-Akharoon bil-Akhlak aw al-Kanoon,_

_Tathakar koolon mubah._

_Nahnu na'mal fee a-Thalam li khidmat a-Ddaw'._

_Nahnu Hashashoon_" said Naruto.

"_Where other men blindly follow the truth,_

_Remember, nothing is true_

_Where other men are limited by morality or law,_

_Remember, everything is permitted._

_We work in the dark to serve the light._

_We are assassin_" repeated Sakura.

"Now as a final act of commitment to the brotherhood, present your ring finger so you may be branded as one of us" said Naruto.

Sakura presented her ring finger and Naruto pressed the heated iron stamp on its base; to her credit she held in her pain only closing her eyes and showing a grimace on her face.

"Now follow us sister for the final part of your initiation" said Naruto as the three assassins jumped off following each other performing a leap of faith.

"As you have just finished your training, you will be awarded the rank of novice, meaning that you will be given easy missions and you may come with either of us, to observe or help, on difficult ones, according to your performance you will be promoted. Before you go celebrate, I want to ask you to test Ino, her particular skills could prove useful to us as we grow" said Naruto.

"Thank you Grandmaster. By the way Naruto, Haku-san, would you like to come with me in order to celebrate?"

"Sure thing Sakura-san" said Haku.

As Naruto was about to answer he heard a messenger eagle's cry "I'm sorry there is something I have to do; I forgot to tell you Sakura-chan, your assassin weapons and outfit have already been prepared, you can pick them up from your, now official assassin's locker, before your mission, and you can, like Haku, only ware it when you have brotherhood business, but I want you to carry the hidden blade at all times."

"Understood Grandmaster" said Sakura as the two lower ranking assassins left to base.

Naruto headed to the messenger birds tower and examined the eagle, said predator had a message attached to it; taking it off, Naruto opened the message and started reading.

'If anyone is reading this that means that the order is functioning once again,

My name is Jiraya, former master assassin of the Namikaze brotherhood which is now no more, I have some unsettling news I uncovered about Akatsuki, the organization made up of S-class criminals have been controlling the fourth Mizukage, there are some movements that the Kiri retables are making it appears they are making their move soon, I will be heading to Konoha after the first part of the Chunin exams, meet me at the hot springs

Safety and Peace Brother'

'So it was true' were Naruto's first thoughts 'after meeting Jiraya, I should send Haku to meet these rebels and help them out, maybe we can get in contact with the assassin brotherhood there; this Jiraya could it be the Jiraya, of the Sannin and famous author of the Icha-Icha series?'

Sakura and Haku, Dango Shop

"Naruto a while ago was weird wasn't he, Haku-san" said Sakura.

"For a second it looked like he was going to come but then he changed his mind; I wonder what could have happened" said Haku.

"Hey you guys" can the voice of Kiba calling the pair "where were you today? We did not see you at the usual place"

Looking at the entrance the two assassins noticed Kiba and Hinata walking in the shop.

"Wow, they found us" said Sakura sarcastically.

"I am amazed they did, our smell was concealed by the smell of Dango" said Haku.

"W… W… We were coming past here after we finished training" said Hinata while the dog-boy was fuming "I wanted to pick up dango for Hanabi-chan"

"About this morning, there was something we needed to do so we could not come, sorry but we won't be able to play with you anymore this week, we are back on duty and will be taking missions, Kakashi-sensei said something about being prepared for the Chunin exams" said Sakura.

"Where is N… Na… Naruto-kun?" asked the timid girl.

"Forget Naruto, who's this beautiful girl your with Sakura" said Kiba earning himself a scowl from the Hyuga heiress.

"Oh, sorry we were so busy the last few weeks we forgot to introduce Haku-san here to everyone; he just joined leaf as a chunin shinobi, pending evaluation to become Jounin" said Sakura.

"Don't you mean Kunoichi Sakura?" said Kiba.

All of a sudden Haku started to cry, Hinata and Kiba could not understand why.

"Haku is a boy you Idiot" said Sakura as if reading their expression "its ok Haku-san don't let it get to you; though you should start wearing more masculine cloths, the feminine Kimonos are what keep you being mistaken for a girl"

Hinata and Kiba were struck shocked, while Hinata was at first relieved that the person living with Naruto was a boy, then she became fearful, what if Naruto stopped being interested in girls and became interested in boys instead. She then vowed to ensure that she confesses to Naruto and make sure that does not happen.

* * *

><p>AN: another short chapter, these are taking a lot out of me, my update rate will slow down considerably probably down to a chapter or two a week, there is still the introduction of Ino in the next chapter and some ninja and assassin missions the group is going to do, after that the chunin exams.

I thank all who have read the story so far and has added it to the favorite or alert list.

Finally those who review will get CAKE.

Slices out


	7. Sakura's first job

**Disclaimer: **I do not own either Naruto or Assassin's Creed

**Chapter 7: Sakura's first job**

Order's blacksmith shop

"Ji-san, we will need the items on the list by next week, our newest member is going to have her first assignment with Haku; so I want them fully equipped before I allow them to start it" said Naruto.

"As you wish grandmaster, they will be there in two days" said the blacksmith.

"I'm sorry for always troubling you"

"Naruto, I have been doing this for your father and mother, and when I saw you last year when you came into my shop, you cannot have imagined my joy when I saw that you were continuing their work, by the way, it seems that my daughter is starting to get suspicious, what are you going to do?"

"I will test her out, watch how she does during the chunin exams, if she passes then I would like to ask you permission for her to join"

"You're asking for my permission that is a first"

"Well, you know how dangerous it is to work with the order, and you are the only parent in the group of potentials who knows about us, thus it is my duty as Grandmaster to inform you"

"I would be honored, well, she already is a kunoichi thus it won't make much of a difference danger wise, however joining you is her choice not mine"

"I'll remember that; well I guess that concludes our business, need to head over to the training field we have a D-rank mission to do now."

"Well the, I'll start working on the list right away"

"See you later old man" said Naruto as he exited the shop.

In front of the Hokage's office, half an hour later

When Naruto arrived, the rest of team seven was already waiting for him; Sakura was wearing a long leaved version of her normal cloths, which Naruto knew was in order to hide the appropriately named 'hidden blade,' Sasuke was in a black version of his regular shirt and his usual white shorts; how someone as Emo as Sasuke would wear white shorts, Naruto still could not understand; Kakashi was dressed as usual and was holding his favorite orange book reading it and giggling. When he greeted them Sakura bowed down a little which went mostly unnoticed, (well, of the three others, only Sasuke did not notice) to which Naruto responded bowing his head slightly in acknowledgement.

"Ok you three, let's go get your missions" said an unenthusiastic Kakashi.

"Don't you mean our" pointed out Sasuke.

"No, I said it right; I won't be helping you, think of it as practice for the chunin exams"

Sasuke's eyes started to shine with delight, If what he just heard was true and his ears were not playing tricks on him then what Kakashi said meant that they will be participation in the chunin exams while still a few months out of the academy.

"Ok guys let's go get out missions" said Sasuke enthusiastically.

The group then headed inside the tower and straight to the mission briefing room, where the Hokage was giving team eight their own D-rank mission. When team seven entered the office, Hinata and Kiba glared at Naruto and Sakura, well in Hinata's case more like looked at Naruto and got extremely red.

"Hokage-sama I brought my team to receive their missions" said Kakashi.

"Oh great, I have several urgent missions for your team to take; first Haruno Sakura, your mission is to help at Konoha Hospital, they are understaffed and need assistance in serving the patients because of the lack of support staff, you and Hyuga Hinata and your friend Yamanaka Ino will be serving as nurses; Second Uzumaki Naruto your mission is helping the farmers south of Konoha to plow their fields; Finally Uchiha Sasuke, your mission is escorting of a VIP" said the aged Hokage

At this the young Uchiha's eyes shown, his skills were finally appreciated; however it all came crashing down after what happened next.

"Bring in the VIP" said the Hokage. And when the door opened a young boy came through the door.

"What do you want Ji-chan" said the boy.

"Konohamaru, as you know today the entire family will be out of the house for 'adult reasons' so I hired you a sitter" said Sarutobi.

The boy looked around the room and his face lightened up when he saw a specific person "you are having Naruto-niichan watch over me? Sweet" said Konohamaru.

"Actually no, Naruto here has an important mission he needs to attend"

"Wait you aren't saying that I am the one who is babysitting him, I'm supposed to be escorting a VIP" said an angered Sasuke.

"Well, he is a VIP, he is the Hokage's grandson" said Kakashi.

"Well couldn't Naruto watch over him and I go help the farmers instead?" said Sasuke then he looked around "Um… where are Naruto and Sakura?"

"They just left for their missions"

"" screamed the Uchiha.

Two days later

Tenten knocks on the gate to the Uzumaki estate, which is answered by a pink haired girl in a gray hooded outfit wearing some armor on her chest area, and a sword on her hip, a smile lit up the girl's face when she saw the package in Tenten's hands. Tenten was sure the girl was a year younger than her, she remembered her in the academy.

"Grandmaster, a delivery from the blacksmith's" shouted the girl.

Tenten knew who the 'Grandmaster' was, her father addressed him in the same manner, and a minute later the person in question arrived, hood down and walked towards her.

"Tenten-chan, thank you for always working hard and delivering my purchases, from your father's" said Naruto as he took the package from her hands.

"Are you ever going to tell me what is in there? My father is extremely secretive about them but always has me delivering them to you" said Tenten.

"Maybe one day, when I think you're ready; well, see you later" said Naruto as he turned back and went inside.

Sakura waited at the door till Tenten turned around and left before she closed the door and followed her leader back to the underground base.

When she entered the Grandmaster's office she saw Haku was also there with the package on the desk still closed. When he saw her get inside Naruto opened the box and beckoned the two of them to move forward. When she looked inside Sakura saw an assortment of throwing knifes, poison free poison darts bullets for the hidden guns and some bolts for their crossbows, finally and for a strange reason there was a pair of scissors.

"Your mission is to assassinate council member Aijin Tokiko, a corrupt business woman who is selling secrets to enemies of the village; she has a meeting tonight with her contact who is disguised as a foreign merchant, I want you to listen on the meeting, assassinate her, interrogate her contact then eliminate him too" said the Grandmaster "she always has a team of Genin guarding her as cover, she hires them as a D-rank mission normally from the village and rarely gets the same team twice, all the teams have been proven loyal to Konoha, so incapacitate or knock them out only, and only if there is no other way; it's never good to attack your village's ninja; finally place these pictures that incriminate her in some of the espionage crimes" he finished knowingly.

"Yes Grandmaster" they both replied.

"Oh, and before you leave I want you two to restock your equipment and Haku I got you the scissors you requested" said Naruto.

"Will do grandmaster" said Sakura.

"Will do and thank you for the scissors, Naruto-sama" Said the other assassin.

After they restocked and were fully equipped, they bowed to the Grandmaster and excused themselves going to the destination of their mission, when they left Naruto looked at the now closed door, he sighed a little and started thinking about the group accompanying the council woman; 'Sakura-chan will be affected the most in this mission' he thought 'this will prove to you that you are ready.'

Outside the warehouse rented for meeting

A team of three Genin stood outside the door leading into the building, Sakura and Haku watched the trio, if they make any noise inside the building then they would be noticed and might get caught, they had to take care of them first; it was then that Sakura noticed who the three were, in front of the door stood Ino, Shikamaru and Chouji.

"Haku-senpai, I'll take care of the girl you take care of the two boys" she said.

"Do you know them Sakura-san?" asked Haku.

"Yes, they are our classmates, see the girl over there, Naruto wants me to test her; I guess I'll do it now"

"How will you do it?"

"I'll move in and knock her out after you do that to the boys but before I do I'll let her see a glimpse of my face"

And so they started moving, Haku dropped on the two boys from behind them knocking them out with a well-placed chop to the back of the neck; when Ino was about to react when Sakura dropped in front of her, Ino's eyes grew slightly wide when she saw the gild opposite to her but was knocked out with a punch in the stomach before she could register what she saw.

The assassins then surveyed the warehouse and decided on the entry point; when they got in they stayed hidden in the shadows behind some boxes and listened in on the conversation between the traitor and her contact. The two were sitting on wooden chairs with a table between them, a single candle and two briefcases were on top of it

"This is the information you requested be sure your master receives them" said the council woman.

"Will do, and remember to be conveniently out of town for the duration of the operation" said the contact.

"Well then I'll take this and leave, we don't want the little Genin out there to get bored and interrupt us now do we" she said as she took one briefcase from the table then stood up and started to leave.

"Haku-senpai, I'll deal with her, you capture that man" said Sakura.

With a nod the two assassins headed out each doing their part. Sakura headed for the Councilwoman jumping on her, using her hidden blade and driving it through the traitor's ribcage and into her heart. Haku headed for the contact he cast an Ice Jutsu freezing the floor beneath the man's feet making him slip; when Haku got to him he cast another Ice Jutsu freezing the spy.

"Got him" said Haku "you?"

"Done here, how about we get on with his interrogation" said Sakura pointing to the man on ice.

"I won't tell you anything" he said.

"You don't have to; I have a poison here which would make you sing all your dark secrets" said Haku "after that of course you die screaming from the pain begging me to put you out of your misery; or you can talk now and avoid all the pain"

"You'll never get a word out of me" he said as he bit off his tongue.

"Haku-senpai, heal him quickly" said Sakura.

"It's too late now, there was poison capsule in his mouth, mixed with the blood and killed him instantly" said Haku "We should head back to base and Inform Naruto-sama of what happened before the group outside wake up."

"Ok, Let me just put the photos here and you should remove the Ice, it will be directly linked to you" said Sakura.

After both finished they left the warehouse on the rooftops moving directly towards the Uzumaki estate.

With the Genin group outside the warehouse, thirty minutes

Ino woke up; she was a tad disoriented and did not know what was going on around her; the first think that she remembered was seeing Sakura's face, then she remembered being knocked out and looked into at the warehouse behind her, she rushed through the door and the scene in front of her shocked her; there on the floor was their client and the man she was meeting with both unmoving, on closer inspection she found them both dead, the councilwoman with a single wound and the man with blood coming out of his mouth, then she noticed two identical briefcases in the hands of both of the deceased and pictures on the councilwoman displaying her taking money from several foreigners and giving them files in return, something she should not have been trading in. Ino rushed back and woke up her friends getting them to secure the location while she went to the Hokage's home, the Sarutobi compound, to get him and some ANBU to the warehouse. 'Sakura was that you' she thought and promised not to tell anyone about it until she confronted her best friend about it.

Few days later Council meeting room

"I called you all here for one reason, Councilwoman Aijin was found dead with a spy in a warehouse; after investigation it turned out that she was selling village secrets to enemy states and villages; we still do not know which villages and who killed her, but I want to keep this all under wraps, it will be problematic for the entire village if word got out" said the Hokage.

"So there was a traitor in our midst and we knew nothing about it?" asked Inuzuka Tsume one of the Shinobi representatives in the council.

"Yes so you can understand what I must start doing now," started the Hokage "I will have the intelligence department look into each and every one of you and your families; we need to insure the village security."

"Understood" was all that the councilmembers said.

* * *

><p>AN: I know this is far too short for the time it took me to write but it has been extremely hard to write it, because it has been mainly filler in order to get to the Chunin exams where things start to happen.

My new semester at Uni has started and I also got a job so it's going to be a tad difficult for me write as much as I used to, so those who follow this story please be patient with me.

Oh, finally thanks to everyone reviewed, put on alert and put on favorite both the story and me as an author, all you guys are awesome and I hope I meet your expectations.

Slices out


	8. The Exams Begin

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or Assassin's Creed**

**Chapter 8: The Exams Begin**

Day of the warehouse assassination

Three figures were grouped atop the roof of the Uzumaki estate; one looked male while the other two looked female, one with blond hair and the other with jet black hair. The three were in their casual cloths, Sakura in her now trademarked long sleeved red shirt, Naruto was dressed differently that he usually does; not in his now usual white rather in a black shirt with the Uzumaki swirl on the back and dark blue trousers. The last person was dressed in a gray kimono.

"So you ended up showing her your face for a fraction of a second" said Naruto.

"Yes grandmaster, I wanted to see what she would do first; there is no proof we had any connection with the deaths which are being covered up; so if she wants answers then she has to come directly to me" said Sakura.

"Hmm… I see; good Idea, if she comes to you, test her without her knowledge and if she does pass tell her of who we are. On another note Kakashi-sensei wants our team to participate in the upcoming Chunin exams; they will take place in two weeks' time so till then we will remain in the village."

"Naruto-sama; am I also to remain in the village?" said Haku, he looked less feminine that always because of the rather masculine color of his kimono.

"Not really, I am planning on sending you off on a mission soon, a missing-nin Konoha ANBU by the name of Kagura she was seen recently near the border in the direction of Suna; I want you to check if she is still there and if she is what her plans are" said Naruto. "Your mission will start tomorrow morning."

"Understood, Grandmaster"

"Sakura, your brother has been working as an armor smith for a few years now, as you know our armor supplies are limited and we will need more, Tenten's father is strictly a weapons smith thus cannot help us with that; so if you can make sure your brother can maintain our secret and wont blab out to anyone then I will give you the blueprints and specifications for the armor and its Iron work."

"I understand Naruto-sama" said Sakura.

One day later

Ino headed to her best friend's house, she knew she would not say anything to anyone without having any proof and even if she did, she was not sure she could; Sakura was her best friend and she knew the girl was not a traitor or anything; however there was a little voice in the back of her head telling her that her friend was involved in something big, so she had to ask. Arriving at the house she knocked at the door and was greeted by her best friend's mother.

"Ino-chan, how are you? Looking for Sakura? She is not here, she left to talk with her brother in his shop" said the older woman.

"Thank you Mrs. Haruno" replied Ino. With that, she headed directly towards the armorer, the shop her best friend's brother ran. When she arrived she found that Sakura had just finished talking to her brother and was turning around to leave when she saw her.

"Ino; what a lovely surprise" said Sakura, smiling when she saw her friend.

"Sakura; you and I need to talk" said Ino. When she said that, Sakura's expression remained the same however her eyes smiled more betraying the pink haired girl; 'she was expecting this; she knew that I had seen her face and that I'd come to her'

"Ok Ino; but let us go talk somewhere private shall we?" said Sakura as she walked outside of the shop and started walking towards the Hokage mountain; she beckoned for Ino to follow her, with the blond complying. Fifteen minutes later they arrived at an abandoned training ground Sakura knew belonged to the Uzumaki compound which people avoided. When they arrived she took a deep breath and gestured for Ino to start.

"What happened last night and how are you related to it?" asked the blond.

"What I can tell you is that the organization I am part of is helping the village maintain peace; and it is something the fourth was part of, it is now run by those who follow his will"

"Why did you kill that woman? I know she was a traitor, but you could have knocked her out like you did us and then handed her to the authorities"

"The council woman was an influential person who could have used that influence in order to escape incarceration or trial. We do not kill because it's easy; we kill because it's the only way. If you want to know more, you have to prove to me that you can handle the responsibility of knowing."

"Is this how you treat your best friend? You know you can trust me" argued Ino.

"Trust is not what I am going to look for, I already know I can trust you; otherwise I would not have approached you; what I want is to make sure your heart is ready to hear what the purpose of the order is" said Sakura "and by the by, I know that when its time my best friend will be ready, till then please be careful. Good bye" and then she started to leave.

"Sakura!" shouted Ino after her friend.

Sakura turned around with a smile on her face and said "I will tell you two more things; the order's name is the assassin's order, I'm trusting you with it; the second thing is train hard for the Chunin exams." With her final words ringing in Ino's ears she turned back and started running towards the village once again; when she arrived at the estate she was about to knock when a hand grabbed her shoulder.

"You really have a soft spot for the girl" said Naruto; he was once again in his assassin attire.

"Since when have you been following me?" asked Sakura.

"Actually I wasn't; I was at the training ground when the two of you showed up, I hid myself in a tree and then headed back to town; I was following you as you made your way to the estate" said the grand master with a smile. "So you're that sure she will pass the test?" he asked as he opened the door.

"Yes; if I know Ino, she has already started training; me getting the drop on her is something she cannot accept, she always thought of me as her equal, and she should now be superior with her family Jutsu, so seeing that I was able to easily defeat her, she cannot accept it; plus, I know that deep down she is extremely intrigued about us" she said as they both entered.

"Hmm… I see. I am going to the master's training chamber; I'm trying out a new Item I invented and Tenten's father assembled, I am hoping it proves useful. Anyway, Haku should be back shortly, if he finds you before me then both of you come get me, well then listen to his report in my office."

One hour later

Sakura was in the brotherhood's library reading about medical Ninjutsu when she heard her senpai assassin arrive; she ran directly towards him in order to relay the order Naruto gave her. When they arrived at the door to the grandmaster's private training room, they pressed the button next to it in order to inform him that they had arrived; when they pressed it, a strong gong was sounded throughout the room alerting Naruto that there were people outside. Naruto stopped his training and proceeded to open the door; when he saw Haku and Sakura, he guided them to his office.

"Welcome back Haku; I hope everything went well" said Naruto.

"The reports on Kagura's presence are true; however she did not enter the country rather continued towards Suna, with her was a man named Bando, a little known arms dealer, I was able to find out that she has become an arms dealer with her partner, so their trip is not that out of place, however if any reports of them coming near the border pass your way then I think we should investigate harder" said Haku.

"Well then, Good work, I say you would deserve a break"

"Thank you Grandmaster. How are your preparations for the exams?" asked Haku.

"I am currently studying medical Ninjutsu, though I don't think I will be able to use them by the exams but the theory itself is rather helpful; I think we should check on Sasuke-kun, we haven't seen him outside of missions lately" said Sakura.

"I'm heading out to the blacksmith's anyway, I go with you" said Naruto.

Two hours later

After having finished their business and visited Sasuke, who declined to hang out with them, the pair of assassins was moving through town, with a box painted with a rock pattern with two eyeholes following them.

"Konohamaru, I know it's you; there is no such thing as a square rock" said Naruto slightly annoyed.

"As expected of my rival" said the little boy as he got out of his cover; though he was not alone, with him were a boy and a girl.

"I see you started your own team, that's nice"

"Thanks Niichan; by the way who is this girl with a big forehead with you?" asked Konohamaru.

Naruto noticed the vein throbbing in Sakura's head and made his decision "Run Konohamaru" he ordered the boy.

Konohamaru ran with all the speed his feet would allow him and as he was crossing the small bridge he bumped into a teenage boy in a cat suite and makeup on his face, said boy then proceeded to lift the child by his scarf with one hand and started shouting.

"Apologize you squirt" said 'makeup boy'.

"Kankuro, stop it" said a blond female Kunoichi who was next to him.

"But Temari-neechan, he bumped into me, he should apologize" said Kankuro.

"I have nothing to do with this" said Temari as Kankuro continued strangling the boy.

In that instant Kankuro felt a blade pressing against his neck and a hand holding his head upwards.

"Let the boy go and he'll apologize, understood?" said the voice of Uzumaki Naruto.

Temari and Kankuro were both shocked to say the least, and while Kankuro was afraid, Temari was impressed 'Not bad to look at' she thought. Kankuro then proceeded to let go of the child who quickly apologized and ran away.

"A trio from Suna, here for the exams I take it" said Naruto releasing the makeup boy.

"Yes. Wait! What do you mean trio? There are only two of us" said Kankuro.

"Standing there in that tree, he's your teammate right?"

The two Sand ninjas looked to the indicated tree only to see a red haired boy with the Kanji love written on his forehead exiting it. "Kankuro, I am disappointed in your behavior" said the boy "I apologize for my siblings' behavior."

"It's ok" said Naruto.

"My name is Gaara I look forward to testing my existence against you" said the redhead.

"Uzumaki Naruto; let's get along with each other, at least till the start of the exams"

Gaara then beckoned to his siblings and the three left, not before Temari giving one last look towards the blond Konoha ninja.

Day of the exam

Naruto, Sakura and Sasuke were going through the academy heading to room 301, where the exam is going to take place; on the way they noticed a commotion two young Genin were blocking the way into a room labeled 301, the chunin had attacked a green spandex clad boy (with unusually large eyebrows) who attempted to force his way through them; they boy was now being tended to by Tenten.

"Would you guys mind moving? We don't need to be delayed in this corridor on the way to the exams" said Sasuke.

"What do you mean" said a guy from the group crowding the corridor.

"Sakura you noticed right?" said Sasuke.

"Yes, this is the second floor, we need to be on the third floor" said Sakura. And as she said that, the Genjutsu broke revealing the room number being 201.

When team seven was passing through a training room; when they arrived there, the green clad boy from before caught up with them.

"Sasuke-kun; my name is Rock Lee, I want to test my skills against you, the strongest of your team" said the boy.

"Sasuke-kun is not the str-" Sakura started but she was stopped when Naruto lifted his finger to her lips.

"I want to see how well this guy fights, you can see that the injuries he had sustained are already healed, he was not serious then" said Naruto.

"Hn… as you wish, I'll teach you what it means to mess with an elite like me" said Sasuke, which made Naruto face palm on the inside and Sakura to shout.

"Go get him, Sasuke-kun" shouted the girl.

When the spar started Lee vanished instantly, Sasuke who had activated his Sharingan could barely follow him and was pushed on the defensive; when he got used to the speed, Sasuke started to attack; he missed most of his attacks however when he finally landed on soft punch Lee backed off slightly.

"I guess I have to take this seriously as not to show an embarrassing face in front of the cutie over there" he said winking at Sakura making her get goose bumps out of revulsion, then he started loosening the bandages around his hands getting ready to start his combo, the Kage Buyou along with the Omote Renge.

Just before he started the Omote Renge, a giant turtle hit him out of the air sparing Sasuke the injury.

"Lee; that move is forbidden, what would Guy-sensei say when he know you did that" said the turtle, shocking Sakura.

Then on top of the turtle a man dressed in a similar fashion as the boy appeared in a puff of smoke; there were only two differences: one was the Jounin jacket, and two was much thicker eyebrows.

"Lee, My beloved student, how could you?" said the weird man.

"But Guy-sensei, I got too excited while fighting him that I just could not resist" said Lee.

"Does not matter, Lee; I have to punish you"

"I understand and accept the Punishment Sensei"

Guy then proceeded to hit his student lightly.

"I cannot hit one of my cute students for being youthful, Lee"

"Guy-sensei"

"Lee"

"Guy-sensei"

"Lee"

"Guy-sensei"

And they proceeded to hug each other; seeing the hug, team seven rushed out of the training area straight to the third floor where Kakashi was waiting for them.

"I see the three of you have decided to take this exam" said Kakashi with a hidden smile.

"Yes" replied all three.

"Well then, you may proceed; this exam only allows teams to participate in the first phase, so if one of you decided not to, then the whole team would not be able to participate; but you had to do it of your own free will, not from the coercion of your teammates, I guess you may proceed then" said Kakashi pointing them to the room.

When the three Genin entered, they were greeted by the sight of many ninja from different villages; the trio was shortly joined by teams eight and ten.

"Na… Na… Naruto-kun, how are you?" came the voice of one extremely shy, though recovering, Hyuga Hinata.

"Sasuke-Kun" shouted Ino as she saw the boy, then she noticed Sakura "Forehead!"

"Ah, Ino, it's nice to see you" said Sakura; she came closer to Ino and started whispering in her ear "If you do well today, I'll tell you more."

While Kiba was glaring at Naruto who was returning Hinata's greeting, Shikamaru and Chouji greeted Naruto like old friends; Shino on the other hand was watching the others slightly jealous on the inside. Few minutes later they were joined by team Guy; two they now knew the third was introduced to the group as Hyuga Neji.

Neji was rather full of himself, Naruto noticed, and though he addressed Hinata with sama he acted rude towards her, making masked remarks that she is below him and should just quit being a ninja all together.

They were then approached by another team from Konoha; this one had Yakushi Kabuto, a man who had repeated the exams many times and had great knowledge of the participants; Naruto did not trust him because he and his team all appeared in red when he used his eagle vision.

Kabuto was attacked by one of the three sound ninja participating in the exam however the fight quickly ended when Morino Ibiki and his examination team appeared in the area; after stopping the commotion and getting everyone to their seats he started explaining the rules of the exam.

"If you are caught cheating you lose two points, he who is caught five times fails the exam along with his team, there are nine questions on the exam paper with a tenth given in the last fifteen minutes of the exam period; begin" stated Ibiki.

After reading the exam Naruto summarized its real meaning; these questions were too hard for Genin to know, meaning it was about information gathering; there was nothing to worry about with his teammates, Sakura was smart and could answer them easily, while Sasuke could with the use of his Sharingan copy the answers; that left Naruto wondering on the best way to collect his answers.

Naruto proceeded to throw several small knifes to the sealing enabling him to see the answers of those around him and copying them.

At the fifteen minute to the end mark Ibiki called for the group's attention.

"Now before I give the final question I'm giving you a choice to take it or not; if you take the question and answering it wrong then you will not be allowed to take the exam ever again, however if you chose not to, then you and your team forfeit the exam and may repeat it next time."

"What do mean, I never heard of that happening in an exam before" said one of the examinees.

"You are unlucky that I am the proctor this year, thus I am the rule, what I say here goes" answered the scared interrogator. And when he said that people who had no confidence started dropping out "hey kid why don't you quit too? Repeat it next year" he said indicating Naruto.

Naruto raised his hand then slammed the desk hard "Like hell I'll give up now, and even if I answer the question wrong and become a Genin for the rest of my life, I will become stronger and eventually Hokage; so you better treat your future boss with respect"

With Naruto's outburst, the examinees who were hesitating did so no longer; none had doubts any more.

Seeing this Ibiki said "All of you who stayed…. You pass" shocking all the Genin in the room.

"What?" said one of them.

"This test was designed in two parts, part one was information gathering; the questions asked are not something Genin would be able to answer so we placed sever Chunin and Jounin as information points. The second part was to discern your mentality if you are ready to become Chunin, because you will have such missions which you have to do and the chances of passing are low. Since you all chose to take the test then you all passed" answered Ibiki "as for the next part of the Chunin exam your proctor should…"

He was interrupted by the sound of shattering glass as the window broke allowing a black ball like object to enter the room and as it did, the object opened up to reveal it was a banner with a woman dressed in a trench coat inside it.

**Omake**

Sometime after the incident on the bridge, Haku was walking around Konoha when he ran into Kankuro; seeing him Kankuro offered his hand and helped him stand up.

"I am sorry, but you are very beautiful and was wondering if you would like to accompany me around the village, I am a foreigner and would don't really know my way around" said Kankuro.

"Sorry but I don't swing that way" answered Haku.

"You're a Lesbian?" asked the boy.

"I am a guy you idiotic makeup boy" said Haku leaving Kankuro in shock.

Later that night in Haku's room

Haku was on his bed with the scissors he had asked Naruto for in hand.

'This is the last straw, I am cutting you short' though Haku as he proceeded to cut his hair shorter; the end result neck length hair; Haku was please, he will not be mistaken for a girl again.

* * *

><p>AN: finally started the Chunin exams, sorry for the slow update rate, but with university and work I barely have time to actually write.

On another note if anyone would like to suggest characters to join the order that are not on my poll, or OCs for minor rolls in the story PM me.

Finally I thank all of you, who read, reviewed, favorite, and/or alert added the story or me, I really appreciate it.

Slices out


	9. The Forest of Death

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or Assassin's Creed**

**Chapter 9: The Forest of Death**

The black object opened up revealing to be a black cloth banner which was now held up using kunai fastening it to the ceiling; standing in front of it was a Kunoichi with purple hair dressed in a long trench coat. Written on the banner was 'Pay Attention! Second examiner, Mitarashi Anko!'

"I am the Examiner for the second part of the chunin exam, Mitarashi Anko. Now let's go. Follow me" said the Kunoichi.

The gathered Genin were shocked to say the least, the only one who was able to voice their thoughts was Sakura, "This examiner… so hyper."

"Bad Timing" said Ibiki.

"Seventy eight… seventy eight. Ibiki! You left 26 teams? The test was too easy this time" answered the purple haired examiner.

"This time there are a lot of outstanding ones."

"No problem, I guarantee I'll at least cut them in half in the second phase. I am getting excited; allow me to explain everything once we change places, follow me" she said as she led the Genin to the location of the second part of the test, known as the Forest of Death.

"Welcome to training ground 44, better known as the Forest of Death" said Anko as the group arrived to the wire fenced training ground. "You'll soon find out why it's called the Forest of Death"

"'You'll soon find out why it's called the forest of death.' You don't scare me, I'm not afraid of anything; right Akamaru?" said Kiba to his dog. Naruto face palmed, he heard of Anko before, she was, and put in the mildest ways, interesting.

"You're quite spirited" said Anko as she suddenly pulled out a kunai and throw it straight grazing Kiba's cheek. "Kids like you are quickly killed spraying that red blood I love" she continued as she appeared behind him licking the blood from the shallow wound.

All of a sudden a Kusa-ninja appeared behind her with her tongue extended and a kunai in it, the kunai was inches from Anko's face as she stopped the tongue with a second kunai.

"Your kunai" said the Kusa ninja.

"Why thank you; however, unless you want to die, don't sneak up behind me" said Anko.

"No. I just get excited when I see blood. Plus, you cut my precious hair" answer the Kusa Kunoichi.

"Looks like we have a lot of blood thirsty ones on this test; this should be interesting"

'You're the most blood thirsty one' was the collective thought of most of the Konoha Genin.

While this was going on, Naruto decided to scan the people around with his eagle vision; he noticed Anko was yellowish while most of those outside Konoha were red, few were blue and even fewer were yellow. One of those who appeared yellow, he noticed, was also a different Kusa Kunoichi; said Kunoichi was wearing glasses and had read hair.

"Now before we start the second test there is something I would like to hand out" said Anko as she took out a stack of papers. "You must sign those agreement forms"

"What are they?" asked one of the gathered Genin.

"There will be deaths in this one and if I don't have you sign these it'll be my responsibility" said Anko. "I'm going to explain the second test then you can sign it afterwards, and then the team will check in at the booth behind me" she continued gesturing at said booth. "Simply put, the second test is the ultimate survival. The aim of this test is to complete the set of two scrolls, heaven and earth, each team will start out with one and will have to obtain the other from one of the other teams, after that they have to get to the tower in the middle of the forest; remember not to open the scrolls outside of the tower or you will automatically fail the exam; the time limit is five days, and if the entire team is not present then you will count as if you had failed. Now sign the forms and give them to the booth."

'Ah, this is going to be troublesome' thought the young Nara.

Chouji on the other hand was thinking of something far more important 'Five days in the woods! How will I get enough food?'

Ino on the other hand was looking directly at Sakura; she was going to prove to her friend that she could definitely handle whatever secret the pink haired girl was a part of. Team Kurenai on the other hand was looking at the assassins of team seven, not that they knew they were assassins; Shino was finally in on the little challenge between his teammates and the assassins and decided, not wanting to be left out, to join in on it.

After handing in the papers each team was guided to a different entrance to the forest, and started moving once the signal to start was given. Fifteen minutes later after team seven had already made their way into the forest but had not yet ran into any opposing team; deciding that they needed a plan they stopped to talk things through.

"Naruto, what do you think we should do?" asked Sakura. When Sakura asked Naruto instead of him, Sasuke was taken aback, she was always the one that looked up to him and put him in high regards, and now she was asking advice from Naruto of all people; he could not understand that.

"I say we set up camp and wait till nightfall, with Sasuke's eyes we will be able to navigate then and can find other teams while they are resting" said Naruto.

Sasuke now was attempting to find a hole in his logic or a better plan to use; he was losing face in front of Sakura, and though he did not like her very much, she was still one of his fans and he was hoping to use them after he carried out his revenge in order to resurrect his clan, now that was becoming a problem, he could see that she was becoming more attached to Naruto; maybe it is not happening now, but he knew that she might give up on him and pursue his teammate instead, he needed to carry out the CRA with the largest number possible in order to resurrect the Uchiha clan as quickly as possible.

"Ok then Naruto, I'll go collect some wood for the fire" said Sakura.

"I'll scout the area for other teams, and secure the perimeter; Sasuke how about you collect some food for tonight?"

"Ok" said Sasuke with a venomous tone. Sasuke then went his own way looking for food and slightly grumbling. Naruto sighed as he looked at his teammate's back, 'he does not like that I'm acting as leader her and that Sakura-chan is paying attention to me'.

Sakura on the other hand had seen the interaction between Sasuke and Naruto and was now collecting firewood when she noticed that there was a person near her; she knew at once it was not friendly because she felt the KI the person was emitting. She feigned ignorance and continued then she moved behind a tree and vanished there, her stalker then attempted to follow her and look where she had gone to but as he went and looked behind the tree he found nothing. Just as the enemy shinobi was about to continue hi search, Sakura jumped from the top of the tree on to his back pinning him to the ground and not allowing him to perform a Kawarimi.

"Oh, an Ame Ninja, what are you doing here all alone?" she asked.

"Get off me you Bitch" screamed the ninja.

"I don't think so" she said as she applied pressure to the back of his neck with her hidden blade. "Now tell me, where is your team's scroll?"

"I'll tell you; just don't kill me. The scroll is with my teammate attacking the blond kind in the hood" said the Ame ninja. Sakura then proceeded to inject him with a poison which would render him unable to use chakra for four days, then she hurried to where Sasuke had gone; she knew Naruto could take care of himself; he was the grandmaster after all, so the one who might need a hand is Sasuke.

With Naruto

Naruto noticed the three Ame ninja head for his team and branch out, one heading in his direction, another in Sakura's and the last to Sasuke; deciding to get the jump on his opponent rather than allow him to try his hand, Naruto climbed a tree disappearing between its leaves; when his opponent got to where Naruto was supposed to be, Naruto surprised him by getting the drop on him from above.

"Well then Ame Ninja-san, how about you hand me your scroll or I'll kill you right now" said Naruto as he threatened his enemy with a knife to the throat while he pinned down the boy's body with his knees and lifted his head upwards exposing his neck.

"You don't scare me; I doubt you have killed anyone in your life, in a minute my teammates will come after they have dealt with yours and help me; all I have to do is wait" said the pinned down boy.

"Oh? Is that so? Then I guess we'll have to wait and see" said Naruto with a smirk.

With Sasuke

An attack came directly from behind the Uchiha, a Futon Jutsu, he knew he could easily counter with his own Katon, which he carried out; when both Jutsu met each other, the Katon overpowered the Futon, becoming bigger and going directly to the attacker who was unable to react because of the surprise burning him and causing him to die. At that second Sasuke froze, he, for the first time in his life, had killed a person; he did not know how to deal with it; he had imagined and planned killing his brother many times and thought about how he would react but now that he had finally killed someone he was afraid, he could not process what he had done.

"Ah… Sasuke-kun, look at you; is this the first time you have taken a life? You have great talent but if you react like this then perhaps you overestimate yourself" said the Kusa Kunoichi who had just appeared.

"W…W…Who are you?" said Sasuke.

"Now… Now, why don't we have some fun you and I; how about I take your life while you beg for mercy" continued the kunoichi.

"Katon: GOKAKYU NO JUTSU" screamed Sasuke attempting to attack the Kunoichi, however the Kusa girl easily evaded his attack.

"You have to try harder, Sasuke-kun" said the kunoichi from behind him, holding a Kunai to his throat.

"Please don't kill me, I'll give you the scroll, just let me live" said Sasuke as he took out the scroll.

"SASUKE… Don't" came the voice of Sakura as she dropped between the Kusa-nin and Sasuke attacking her. "Sasuke-kun run, I'll take care of her"

"You idiot, she is stronger than both of us, she won't spare us" said Sasuke attempting to get his teammate to agree to what he was doing. Then all of a sudden he looked back at the Kusa-nin to notice that her face has being peeled off and under it a snake like face. "What are you?"

"Oh… what a skilled Kunoichi we have here, you managed to get the drop on me and even revealed my true face… I complement your achievement" said the snake faced stranger "my name is Orochimaru, of the legendary Sanin"

That caused Sakura to get distracted for a second, and it was all the time the snake Sanin needed to attack; he extended his head and attacked Sasuke first bighting him; Sakura was then able to recollect herself and attempt to attack however Orochimaru had already begun his own attack and she was unable to doge I, crashing against a boulder.

"I have done what I came here for; I guess I'll spare you, since who have shown me something interesting" said Orochimaru to the kunoichi.

With Naruto

Naruto felt a Chakra spike that could not have come from a Genin; he noticed that the Ame Genin under him did not know whose it was either; he quickly injected a paralyzing poison to the Genin and hurried to where the spike had come from. When he arrived to hi destination he found Sasuke on the floor withering in pain and Sakura lying against a boulder, however he could not find any trace of the opponent they fought, as if he had disappeared into thin air. Naruto headed to Sakura and shook her slightly in an attempt to wake her up.

"Naruto-sama" she said as she was opening her eyes "thank god you're here, Sasuke-kun was attacked by Orochimaru… he bit him… he was disguised as the Kusa Kunoichi who gave the examiner her Kunai back"

"It's good that you're ok… he is not around here anymore, are you hurt? Can you move?" he asked. She nodded in answer to his question. "Good to hear that you're ok, I don't know what I would have done is something happened to you" he said as he hugged her.

"Thank you Naruto" she said returning his hug.

After a few seconds the broke apart and Naruto went to Sasuke, he had long since passed out but still appeared to be in pain; Naruto proceeded to carry him on his back.

"Sakura-chan, are you well enough to walk?" he asked.

"Yes"

"Ok then, let's head back to the clearing; I left the Ame ninja that attacked me there and it appears that he has the scroll we need"

Sakura nodded and followed her grandmaster. When they arrived at the clearing they found the Ame ninja was still there, paralyzed; Sakura proceeded to search him for his scroll, and found it in his left leg pouch. After taking it she hauled the ninja to where his remaining teammate was and sent up a flair above them to indicate to the exam monitors that there was a team in need of aid here.

When she arrived to the camp area she found that Naruto had set up their camp underneath the roots of a tree, perfectly hidden from view of unsuspecting parties, when she looked inside she found Sasuke was sleeping.

"I gave him something for the pain but I don't think it will be enough; see his neck, the bight was actually a seal, though what type I'm not completely sure" said Naruto.

"Will he be ok like this" she asked him.

"He should be in traveling condition tomorrow and then we can move on to the tower in the middle of the forest." After that both Naruto and Sakura took turns guarding the camp.

The next morning

Naruto woke up to see Sakura tending the fire, just as he was about to greet her, he felt a killing intent coming from two of a team of three which seemed to want to attack the Konoha group. One of the three, a kunoichi rushed at Sakura while the other two rushed at Naruto and the sleeping Sasuke.

Not wanting to kill them Naruto started fighting the two shinobi using a long knife, while Sakura and the Oto Kunoichi did the same.

Suddenly Naruto felt a dark surge of Chakra and looked only to see Sasuke attacking one of the Oto shinobi that were fighting Naruto; he had a flame like pattern covering half of his body and looked almost insane. Sasuke proceeded to attack the shinobi physically without the use of any form of recognizable taijutsu, and when his target fell to the ground, Sasuke proceeded with pulling his heads until they were ripped out of their place making the Oto-nin scream in pain. Sasuke then looked away from his target and towards the one fighting Naruto. The only male Oto-nin still intact decided to run away before that happened to him too and on his way he through the Kunoichi at Naruto and Sasuke and hightailed out of the area also leaving his two scrolls behind.

Sasuke started to advance towards the kunoichi with a look of utmost bloodlust on his face; Naruto gave Sakura a look which caused her to sprint in front of Sasuke and punch him in the stomach, knocking him out and causing the cursed pattern to subdue and return to the seal on his neck.

"Now tell me who are you and why did you attack us? I know it was not for the scrolls, you have both" questioned Naruto.

"I am Kin Tsuchi, a kunoichi of Oto, our village leader Orochimaru-sama ordered us to attempt to kill Uchiha Sasuke, it was in order to test him; I told my team mates not to do this, I told them we should run and escape Oto, but they would not hear me; believe me, I did not mean for this to happen, but I could not turn against them, they would have killed me" said the Kunoichi.

"I understand, I guess we will keep you with us until we reach the tower, there we will hand you to the ANBU; understand?"

"I understand" she answered.

"Sakura, we will rest for today and move out tomorrow morning"

"I understand Naruto-sama" answered Sakura, which surprised Kin.

'Who is this guy and what is he?' thought the Oto Kunoichi.

Afterwards they set up camp and Naruto and Sakura took turns keeping watch, and when Sasuke woke up he gave relived Sakura who had taken post then.

The next morning the group left the grove they were camped in and headed straight towards the tower in the middle of the forest, along the way Naruto heard a scream and after asking the others to continue without him, he headed in the direction of the scream. What Naruto found was a red haired girl holding an earth scroll backed against a tree frozen in fear from a giant bear. Naruto quickly jumped down and placed a strong kick to the animal's head.

"Nice chakra, its warm like the sun" thought the red haired Kusa Kunoichi out loud.

"Oh, you can see my chakra; well I have a preposition for you, after the second phase ends, find me and I'll guarantee a place for you in this village were you won't be betrayed by your teammates or anyone else" said Naruto and then he left again catching up with his teammates.

"How did he know my teammates left me and ran away?" she said to no one in particular.

Tower in the middle of the forest

Team seven plus one had just arrived at the tower; it appeared that they were the first team to make it, reading the phrase on the entrance, Sakura suggested they open both scrolls at the same time, when they did that, Iruka was summoned and informed them that they had passed this stage.

"Iruka-sensei, this is Kin Tsuchi" started Naruto "she has information she would like to share with the Hokage, I think it is important, her team is already out of commission as one of them died, thus they cannot continue on to the next phase"

"Ok Naruto, I'll take her to Hokage-sama" said the teacher as he led the girl away from them.

Then another chunin arrived and led team seven three rooms they could use while waiting for the reminder of the contestants to arrive.

* * *

><p>AN: No omake this chapter because the one I was planning does not fit her, so I will leave it to a future chapter.

Oh… to all who have yet to vote on the poll, please do, also I want to inform you that I might take more time with the events during what is known as the time-skip, since it won't really happen here, because Naruto will stay and train his new recruits and there might be a short arc about the Kiri rebellion. The reason I am going to take my time with it is because I need to get a better view on the assassin recruits system from revelations because I do not really like the one in brotherhood much.

Well to all who read and continues to read, thank you very much.

Slices out.


	10. Eliminations

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or Assassin's Creed**

**Chapter 10: Eliminations **

The group arrived at their allocated room, Kin had already been taken to the Hokage as to inform him of what she knows; Naruto sighed, he had to meet Kakashi in order to inform him of the seal on Sasuke, he also needed to send a message to Haku; he had found out from Kin that sound was planning an invasion, and that Orochimaru is the leader of Otogakura, thus he needed to have Haku find out where Orochimaru was, maybe even find out if they are working with anyone.

Sakura sighed; she was extremely nervous about spending the night in the same room as Sasuke, even though Naruto was there too, she could not let the self-consciousness go, she had liked Sasuke for the longest time, and she knew he did not care for her; she remembered how he would look at Haku and blush every time the feminine boy was around them, it made her feel inadequate; not only was she less feminine than a boy, but she was also said boy's subordinate; though she did acknowledge him; he was what she aimed to be, she wanted to surpass him, maybe even stand next to Naruto; 'Stand next to Naruto? What am I thinking' she thought to herself, 'I like Sasuke-kun not Naruto-sama; though recently I've been seeing Naruto as strong and handsome, but I like Sasuke-kun, don't I?'

Sasuke sighed; the area he had been bitten has been hurting him and he felt another presence, something telling him to go wild and destroy everything and everyone; he remembered how he went berserk when he saw the three from Oto, he removed the hands of one of them, 'did I kill him? What the hell was wrong with me?' he thought, he also remembered how Naruto had taken care of everything and how Sakura was able to knock him out with a single punch to the stomach; he did not like it, he was supposed to be an elite and she was just Sakura, a merchant's daughter who was playing ninja; his pride would not allow him to let it be, she got the drop on him; Naruto he could have understood, she boy was hiding his true strength, he could tell when they sometimes spared in the academy, but Sakura had grown powerful in the short time since they returned from wave, he also noticed that she had grown closer to Naruto and treated him with the utmost respect; 'didn't she like me? What in the world happened for her to become like this.'

After getting settled down Naruto left the room and headed straight to the roof of the tower, when he got there he whistled and two pigeon came down landing on his outstretched hand; he tied a small scroll to one leg of each pigeon and allowed them to fly away; he took a deep breath then exhaled; 'things are going to be a lot harder from now on' he though.

Few Minutes Later with Haku

Haku was walking around the estate, he had a very bad feeling and it had nothing to do with his now short hair; he was sure that something had gone wrong, but what, he did not know. It was then that he heard a pigeon hitting its beak against the glass windows of the estate calling for his attention, he rushed towards it. 'I guess my feeling was correct after all' he thought as he started removing the letter tied to the pigeon's leg.

Haku read the letter a couple of times allowing the information to settle in and his brain to process it. 'I need to check where the snake Sannin has gone to' he thought as he rushed to the armory. Once there he proceeded to outfit himself with his 'work cloths', a white assassin's robe, weapon and ammo holders, and his former masters infamous weapon; the sword however was hidden inside a sheath, in order to hide the fact that it was that exact sword and drawing unwanted attention towards the young assassin.

With Kakashi

Kakashi was at the memorial stone talking to his sensei and friends, he needed to clear his head; though he knew his Genin team could handle themselves, he still worried; true Naruto was a master assassin, and Sakura showed great promise, heck Sasuke was Rookie of the year; they could handle themselves, but he was still worried, many what ifs plagued his mind; 'what if Naruto had to leave their side and an incredible enemy showed up' or 'what if one of the villages sent Jounin teams disguised as Genin and proceeded to attack them? Naruto could hold his own against three maybe six Jounin ninja, but what if there were more and Naruto could not protect his teammates?' and the final thought was 'what if Orochimaru intervened? The message sent did mention Orochimaru.'

While he was lost in thought a messenger pigeon landed on his head and started taping his head with its beak; when he realized, Kakashi caught the pigeon and removed the letter tied to its leg. After reading the letter, he burned it with a small amount of fire chakra and started heading towards the forest of death, he will deal with that cursed seal.

Two Hours Later

Kakashi arrived at the tower in the center of the forest; when the Jounin examiners saw him they checked him for any type of Jutsu before letting him go in; he understood why, apparently Orochimaru's involvement has been found out. When he arrived at his team's room he knocked at the door.

Sasuke answered the door when he heard knocking, and he was surprised when he saw Kakashi. "Kakashi-sensei, what brings you here?" asked the Uchiha.

"I heard about your encounter in the forest and about the seal that was placed on you; one of our Jounin, Mitarashi Anko has it, and such a seal is a curse which in itself needs to be sealed off" said the silver haired Jounin.

"So what are you going to do?" asked Sasuke.

"I am going to ask you to come with me in order to perform the sealing ritual, it will take time and will result in you being extremely tired afterwards, meaning you will need rest"

"Then no, I have to be there for the closing ceremony of this round otherwise I will be disqualified."

"True; however you will be ready before then, it only needs a day of rest and you still have four more days before the end of this round"

"I understand" said Sasuke "let's get to it then."

And with that the two Sharingan holders of Konoha left the room.

"Naruto; how did Kakashi find out so quickly?" asked Sakura, who had seen the entire exchange.

"I sent him a pigeon, sent one to Haku too; he should now be looking around for any traces of Orochimaru; though I doubt he would find him" said Naruto who was lying back on one of the three beds in the room.

"I see" said Sakura ending the conversation.

Final day of the second round arrived; Naruto and his team were in the arena waiting for the other teams to arrive; since they arrived only two teams had made it to the tower before the final day; the first was the Suna team, which had arrived the day after, the other was a team from Ame which arrived the following day.

The doors to the arena opened to reveal four more teams have finally made it, all four were from Konoha. The first was team Eight; they looked slightly overworked; they were followed by team Gai; which made relax slightly knowing that after the exams, he would induct Tenten into the order; after team Gai came team Ten; they were relaxed and looked like though they did have a fight, it must have been early on in the round but they arrived slow in order to conserve strength and make sure they were not followed; the final team to arrive was Kabuto's team; that team looked worst off, it was possible that they had gone through a lot and had probably fought just outside the tower.

When Ino saw Sakura, she could not contain her happiness; she was excited to see her best friend, and she wanted to prove to her that she was much stronger than before, maybe then Sakura would acknowledge her and talk to her about the big secret.

Ino was not the only one excited to see members of team Seven; Hinata too and for similar reasons wanted to prove herself, especially in front of Naruto, who had promised her and her team that should they prove themselves, he would tell them what the three they have been attempting to follow where really doing.

After the Hokage explained the reason behind the exam, Gekkou Hayate, the proctor for the exam explained that there will be an elimination round before they proceed to the third round, with Kabuto forfeiting due to chakra exhaustion. "May Uzumaki Naruto and Inuzuka Kiba enter the arena" said Hayate.

With his order, both Naruto and the Inuzuka entered the arena. When the match began, Kiba quickly ate a solider pill and gave Akamaru one in order to fight Naruto. Naruto decided to end the fight before it truly began; he threw a metallic ball to the floor and it exploded giving a bad stench and an incredible about of smoke, much more than the usual smoke bomb. When the smoke cleared Naruto was standing, Kiba and Akamaru in his hands, unconscious.

"Winner, Uzumaki Naruto" said Hayate.

"How did he do that?" asked Ino.

"The stench bomb cut Kiba's sense of smell of, and while he was blinded, Naruto when behind him and Akamaru and struck them both to the back of their heads; it's not fatal, but that never was the point" Sakura answered. "You can ask Hinata, she had her Byakugan on, she saw it all."

"I—It's true; could be because he did not want to show all of his skills now" said Hinata.

"What do you mean?" asked Ino.

"He is far more skilled than a Genin, heck; Kakashi-sensei has trouble when they are sparring, he has lost several times. Naruto is the strongest Genin in Konoha, this is most likely a walk in the park for him; so he does not want to scare the participants by showing them the real difference in skill" said Sakura.

"What do you mean strongest Genin? He is just Naruto. Right?" asked Ino.

"Well, Naruto is much stronger than he lets on, trust me I know" answered Sakura.

"Uchiha Sasuke VS Akadou Yoroi; May the two participants enter the arena" said Hayate, interrupting the Genin's discussion and causing the arena to quiet down; after all, this was the long awaited match of the last Uchiha in Konoha.

The match took its toll on Sasuke, mainly because of the cursed seal; however he came out of it the victor, much to the jubilation of the crowd and Sasuke fans.

And so the matches continued, Tenten lost to Temari after having her weapon attacks nullified by her wind Jutsu; Kankuro beat Kabuto's other team mate, Tsurugi, killing him with the use of his puppet; Shino faced off against Neji in what at first glanced appeared to be a single sided match until Neji used the Kaiten to deflect the bugs attacking him which quickly turned the tables in his favor; seeing he can no longer win, Shino declared his surrender.

"May Hyuga Hinata and Nara Shikamaru enter the arena" said Hayate.

When the two contestants entered the arena, Hayate declared the start of the match.

Shikamaru was at a loss, he could not exactly hit a girl, but he also could not afford to lose quickly, especially since his mother was in the stands, and he knew she would flay him alive if he gave up without putting any effort in the fight.

Shikamaru started with the Kagemane Jutsu in order to try and end the match quickly, only that proved difficult since Hinata was escaping his every attempt, he could not get his shadow close enough to her without her either noticing and dodging it, he was running out of chakra fast and needed to end the match quickly.

On the other side, Hinata was also tired of only dodging attacks and wanted to take it to the offensive, so she made up her mind and attempted to attack Shikamaru from the back, when her strike connected also did Shikamaru's Jutsu and the crowd went silent, it looked like Shikamaru's win, just turn around and put a kunai to the back of her neck, however, he did not.

Seconds later the Kagemane was undone and the boy stood still in his place, not moving a muscle.

"Proctor, I hit a tenketsu on the back of his neck that caused him to become paralyzed, he won't move for fifteen minutes" said Hinata, catching her breath.

The proctor went to check on Shikamaru only to find him paralyzed.

"Shikamaru is unable to continue, winner, Hyuga Hinata" said Hayate "Now may Haruno Sakura and Katai Yunnosuke enter the arena"

Sakura entered the arena ready to fight against the Ame ninja, this was her chance to test out her training against someone her own age; she wanted to see how much she had progressed.

While the Ame Ninja started using water Jutsu after Jutsu as soon as the match started, Sakura evaded them using as little movement as possible, waiting for her chance to retaliate and finish the fight in a single hit; she knew from her training with Haku and Naruto that a counter-attack is much more efficient than attacking time and time again, if she knew not all of the attacks will hit. Finally she found an opening and took her chance, she fired a single poison dart at her opponent and dodged his next attack, after the attack's execution the Ame ninja started to convulse, the poison had started to affect him and he could no longer move according to his will; when he fell to the ground Sakura looked at the proctor.

"I poisoned him, here is the antidote; if not administered quickly he'll die" she said as she walked away from the arena, tossing the antidote to Hayate.

"Winner Haruno Sakura" said Hayate while he administered the antidote, and then he continued "May Yamanaka Ino and Oki Fuyuko advance to the arena"

This match was over faster than it had begun, as soon as the proctor said start, Ino initiated her Shintenshin Jutsu forcing the Ame ninja to declare her defeat.

"Nemui Ichiro and Akamachi Chouji it is now your turn" said Hayate.

This match was a spectacle, when it began Chouji used his Baika Jutsu in order to expand and perform a body slam on his opponent, Ichiro on the other hand shot the Akamachi with a sleeping dart at the same time; the result, a double knockout with Ichiro becoming unconscious because of the body slam and Chouji because of the dart.

After confirming both as nonresponsive, Hayate declared the match as a draw.

The final match in the preliminaries was Gaara VS Rock Lee; the match was exciting to say the least, Lee after opening five of his chakra gates was able to break some of the sad armor surrounding Gaara, however the match ended when Gaara performed the Sabaku Kyuu, crushing Lee's leg in addition to the damage the taijutsu specialist received from being attacked by Gaara's sand and opening the gates, which caused him to faint.

After the final match, the victors were asked to come back in to the arena and draw lots in order to decide the fighting order for the final round's match schedule.

1: Naruto VS Neji

2: Sasuke VS Gaara

3: Temari VS Hinata

4: Sakura VS Ino

And the winner of match 4 against Kankuro

Naruto headed out of the stadium accompanied by Sakura and met up with Kakashi who was waiting for him outside.

"Kakashi-sensei, take care of Sasuke, he was given some sort of seal by Orochimaru, can you try sealing it and training him afterwards? He is going to need all the training he can get to fight Gaara" said Naruto.

"Of course, that was what I wanted to tell you from the start, since I won't be able to help you two in your training for your matches against Ino and Neji" said Kakashi.

"Don't worry about us, I'll have Haku help Sakura-chan, as for me, I will have a very important meeting to attend that might take up most of my time" said Naruto.

"Very well then, I'll see you to in a few weeks" said Kakashi as he proceeded to leave the area and go to where Sasuke was.

* * *

><p>AN: first of all sorry for the long update, I have been, well at first busy with exams, then STWOR, and now I have University once again, so I have not updating as fast as I should. Also I have been getting writer's blocks when it comes to this story and am still having trouble with some of the events that are supposed to take place in the near future.<p>

On another note, I am looking for a Beta to look over any grammar and spelling mistakes I might have made.

And finally I thank you all for reading this chapter and being patient with me.

Slices out


	11. The Toad Sage

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or Assassin's Creed**

**Chapter 11: The Toad Sage**

The morning of the appointed meeting, Naruto headed to the tower overlooking the hot springs where the meeting was to take place, trying to keep an eye out for Jiraya the toad sage; Naruto knew the sage both by reputation and his parents' memories when he lived through them, but he considered that the perverted sage would come disguised in order to keep animosity; in addition Naruto wanted to make sure that the letter was not a trap sent by one of the order's enemies.

Several hours later

Naruto's fears turned out to be unfounded as Jiraya had showed up to the allocated area, he was disturbed however because of two things; first, Jiraya did not come disguised, he came in his signature flashy cloths; second, the pervert was living up to his reputation, he was peeking on the women in the baths.

"You do realize that if you got caught they won't leave a bone in your body as it is." Said Naruto; he had decided to interrupt the sage before he did anything that could cause trouble later down the line.

Jiraya turned around looking at the person who had interrupted his head to the speaker and proceeded to attack the person who had interrupted his fun, half way through the hand seals he noticed the person he was faced with was dressed in the assassin attire, and had a nostalgic air about him, that had stopped him and caused him to take a better look at the boy he was faced with.

"Mi….Minato?" said the Sage. "No… it can't be; your Naruto right?"

"The Toad sage Jiraya, I am honored to meet my father's Sensei" said Naruto bowing down.

"I see you found the headquarters; it's an honor to meet you Uzumaki Naruto, Grandmaster of the Assassin order" said Jiraya as he bowed down. "Look at you Naruto, the last time I saw you, you were only a few months old, I have to apologize for not being there while you were growing up"

"Don't worry, I understand, I used the animus seal so I do understand why you did what you did; I read the letter, what is this about the Akatsuki?"

"Oh, right, I almost forgot when I saw you; the Akatsuki are a group of S class missing Ninja who appear to be attempting to gather the Jinchuriki and Bijuu under them, as I said in my letter, they seem to have the Mizukage under their control, which was the reason behind the current civil war. I came across them as I was attempting to track down Orochimaru, he joined up with them for a while, but it appears he left them."

"I see; do you know anything about their main objectives?"

"Unfortunately I do not; they are far too secretive, however, there is someone who might be able to shed some more light on the subject, he was your mother's apprentice before her death."

"Wait a minute; you are saying Uchiha Itachi is a member of that organization?"

"Yes, he joined up with them after the Uchiha massacre, the problem is that he never finished his training, so he is not really an assassin rather a Shinobi who betrayed his village"

"I think you'll find that you're mistaken about his betrayal Jiraya-sama, I have found evidence of him being ordered by the village to commit the massacre; however, you are correct, I cannot contact him as he had not completed his training, he won't know what to look for in his travels and I will not be able to reach him that way."

"I see; if I encounter him in my travels I'll talk to him."

"Ah… right… I forgot to tell you, Orochimaru is in the village."

Jiraya's feature's turned to anger as he heard the name come out of Naruto's mouth, "I… I see" said Jiraya as he took a breath in to cool himself down, the presence of Orochimaru meant that something major was going to happen, that did not sit well with him.

"I would like to request of you to remain in the village for the duration of the exams; I have a bad feeling and the presence of one of the Sannin would help counteract Orochimaru's threat"

"I agree, Orochimaru's presence would indicate danger for this village, he could not have shown himself, if he was not prepared for something big. On a separate issue, how would you like to sign the toad contract, like your father?"

Naruto's eyes momentarily widened, he remembered his father's memories and the big part the toads played in them; and now he was being offered something that brought him a step closer to his father.

"YES!" Naruto screamed, for a second he had lost his self-control, when he realized he recalibrated and said quietly "Yes, I would be Honored."

"HAHAHAHAHA" Jiraya laughed at the outburst "so this is your real personality, you've been suppressing it for too long, you don't have to act in front of me, I'm your godfather" he said.

Naruto breathed in again and looked at the sage, he had been putting an act and acted calm, he has not been able to let go and relax for a long time, it felt really refreshing, "Thank you" he told his godfather.

* * *

><p><span>Three hours later<span>

Naruto entered his compound and headed to the above ground training area, he found who he was looking for; Sakura was outing an unbelievable effort in her training, she had little doubt that she would be able to defeat Ino, but her fight against the makeup guy worried her; Kankuro had basically showed his hand incredibly early, which might appear as an amateurish mistake, however it was apparent that he did that on purpose, he wanted to give his next opponent the misconception of having showed all his cards, and that worried here; this meant that he had a much more dangerous triumph card hidden up his sleeve, which meant that she could not afford to slack in her training.

"You're not keeping your guard up Sakura, one hand attacks and the other defends, you know this; is there something on your mind?" asked Naruto.

"I knew it felt wrong somehow; sorry Naruto I was too absorbed" she answered.

"This isn't like you Sakura, are you going to tell me what's really on your mind?" he asked her yet again.

"I haven't seen Sasuke-kun since the end of the eliminations round and I'm worried about him; not to mention makeup boy, the way he won his fight, it makes me feel like he is lulling all of his opponents into a false sense of security, that is a fight that I know my only options are either victory or death, and it frightens me that he has something more terrible than that puppet, and it frightens me that he is Gaara's brother; and Gaara is going to fight Sasuke-kun, I fear for him, I worry he might end up like Lee or worse" she said the last part with a sob.

Naruto moved and placed his arms around her trying to reassure her that he was here and she was safe from everything; Sakura felt relaxed in his strong arms, it felt like it was where she belonged, it baffled her, she always assumed it would be Sasuke's arms she belonged in. The moment seemed to last forever, neither wanting for it to end, only it was moments later that they were interrupted; Naruto quickly let go of her before the person entered through the door.

"Naruto-sama, you won't believe what happened" said Haku as he entered the training grounds, "I got a date"

"Oh, it's wonderful Haku" said Sakura quickly recovering from the shock of being let go so quickly; she wished she could stay in his arms, however alas, they had to be rudely interrupted; however it only took her a few seconds to be thankful of Haku's interruption, 'aren't I in love with Sasuke-kun, why am I feeling this way towards Naruto.'

"Thank you Sakura-san" Said Haku beaming.

"I hope you have fun with the lucky girl," said Naruto "However, can you in the meantime help Sakura with her training? Ah, before I forget, Sakura, I want you to have this sword; it should help you against Kankuro." Naruto handed Sakura a short Ninjato "It's made with chakra metal so it can cut the Chakra strings he uses"

Sakura looked at the blade in her hand almost speechless; Naruto had already prepared something in order to help her with the fight against Kankuro, he probably knew that she would be worrying and so he prepared it for her; by the time she regained her ability to speak, Naruto was already gone, she looked at the door he left through and whispered "Thank you."

"So Sakura-san, Shall we begin?" asked Haku with a devious smile.

* * *

><p><strong>Omake<strong>

(With Haku earlier)

Haku had his head against the counter of the Ramen Bar Naruto would always go to, and let out a huge sigh, even with the short hair, he was still being mistaken for a girl, he did not know what else to do, he let out a sigh yet again.

"What is a young man like you have to worry about in such a beautiful day" said a feminine voice.

Haku looked up and saw the daughter of the owner looking at him across the counter. "It's a problem that has been with me since… wait you said young man?" he said.

"Of course, isn't it obvious? What else would I say?"

"Would you go out with me?" he asked her the second he heard her answer.

Ayame looked at Haku for a second, as if evaluating whether she should accept or not, and then said "Sure, why not, pick me up here tomorrow evening."

* * *

><p>AN: Finally a happy ending for Haku, he deserves one.<p>

I would like to thank all my readers who have been patient with me and have continued reading this story; I've been having a writer's block of sorts concerning it and I do apologize regarding how short it is, I will try to update as soon as the next chapter is finished and I hope I finish it soon.

On a side note, I look forward to your reviews, comments and Suggestions especially if anyone can suggest OCs or character from the Naruto vers to focus on.

Slices out


	12. The Snake and the Raccoon

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or Assassin's Creed**

**Chapter 12: The Snake and the Raccoon**

Naruto opened his eyes looking at his surroundings, he did not remember going to sleep and he was definitely not in his bedroom, taking a few moments for his brain to completely wake up, he realized he was in his mother's office; to this day, he still could not truly call it his, even though he used it for work as it befit the Mentor of the order, he still did not change anything in it since the day he found it.

His mother's office was filled with the presence of the previous mentor, from the mementos that hung on the walls to the books in the shelves, they were all hers, the room itself even held her sent, at least he believed it to be, and Naruto did not want it to disappear, the room represented the one thing that he wished to have with all his heart but couldn't, his mother.

Naruto realized he had fallen asleep again here, well, being a mentor Assassin and Shinobi going through the Chunin exams, was, time consuming. He had spent the previous day training Sakura, discussing several issues with Haku, planning the mission he was taking Sakura on after the exams, and attempting to find new candidates for the order. Naruto found in these past few days that he is only sleeping when exhaustion had overwhelmed him, he was thankful it happened this day, because in a few hours he had to be in the arena for the first match. In truth it disheartened Naruto to fight others of his age in this exam, mainly because he had already lived through the memories of his mother and father, and gone through the exams and training twice; in addition he did not think showing off would suit an assassin.

Naruto left the office and headed for the main house, meeting no one on the way, he headed to the bathroom, cleaned up and headed straight to his room to change. Once fully outfitted with a fresh set of cloths and all his weapons were placed back where they belonged, Naruto headed out in the direction Ichiraku's for a quick breakfast.

"For the last time, I'm not accepting any interviews, even from you Konohamaru."

"But Naruto-Niichan, we really need it, we have to get Iruka sensei an interview from all the Exam Finalists" said Konohamaru while his two friends nodded behind him vigorously.

"I said no"

"But Niichan" said the young boy attempting to give the assassin a heartbreaking pout; unfortunately for him, it did not work.

"Please leave me in peace, I need to have breakfast"

"Then I have an idea, if you give us the interview, we won't bother you today."

Naruto contemplated the proposal for a moment, if it was a short interview, he could be finished and left in peace for the rest of the day, well not counting the exam finals; 'a few minutes now and I'm free the rest of the day' he thought.

"Alright, but ask your questions while I'm eating. And no, I'm not treating you" he said exasperated.

And so the quartet arrived at Ichiraku Ramen and Naruto ordered the usual.

Fifteen Bowls of ramen later…

"Come on Naruto-Niichan, we need at least some answers" complained Konohamaru.

While Naruto had allowed the children to conduct their interview, he remained tightlipped when it came to answers, then again, most of them were questions he could not.

"Look Konohamaru, I said you can ask your questions, but the questions I answer are up to me, and most of the ones you asked are ones I can't; take the last question: 'What is your training method?' If any shinobi answered that, then he is not one worth his salt; most of your questions, if their answer is leaked to the enemy, could be quite harmful."

"But Niichan, you have to answer something" argued the Third's grandchild.

"Look, I'll only answer the questions I don't find compromising, understood?" he asked.

"I understand. So which questions are you going to answer?"

"Hmmm… My name is Uzumaki Naruto, I am thirteen years old, Genin and Shinobi of Konoha, and I love eating ramen."

"That's it?!"

"I think that's enough, I doubt Iruka-sensei would complain if you explain to him the reason I did not answer the rest of the questions. Now however I have to go." Naruto paid for his ramen and left the Bar getting lost in the crowd.

* * *

><p>Konoha arena<p>

"Ladies and Gentlemen, our esteemed guests; we are honored to have you attend our village's Chunin exam and wish luck to all our contestants" Announced Genma with a booming voice "May our first combatants, Uzumaki Naruto and Hyuga Neji, enter the arena for their match."

Naruto and Neji entered the rink, Neji with overconfidence oozing from him, while Naruto, shrouded by his hood betrayed nothing. They both reached the middle of the arena and face off against each other.

"Your inexperience will be your undoing" proclaimed Neji "destiny will not allow me to lost to the likes of you"

"Your pride will be yours" said Naruto calmly "we make our own destiny"

"Kick his ass Naruto" screamed a voice from the stands.

"Show that kid the power of the strongest of the Hyuga" came another.

The cheering continued most supporting Neji, but a considerable few sere cheering on who they perceived as the underdog.

"Begin" said Genma as he disappeared from the arena leaving Neji and Naruto Facing off.

Naruto stood with a relaxed stance and waited for Neji to make the first move, which startled Neji as he expected the younger Genin to rush directly to him; making up his mind, Neji chose to attack changing his original plan. With hand lased with chakra he attempted to hit Naruto's Tenketsu, hoping to end the match quickly, to his surprise however, that was not what happened.

Naruto moved his right arm almost lazily and redirected Neji's hand away from him; he counterattacked with his left hand sending a quick punch to the Hyuga's face who was able to dodge it in the last second. Neji moved a few steps back to reevaluate the situation, 'it was probably a fluke' he decided, and attacked the assassin with renewed vigor.

Once again Naruto countered, this time however, he pressed the attack not allowing Neji the chance to catch his breath; punch after punch, kick after kick, Neji was being pressed to a corner; with little choice left, Neji attempted a Kaiten.

Things did not go as planned, the moment Neji Started spinning, Naruto's hand grabbed Neji's arm putting his leg forward and pulling the Hyuga to the ground faced down faster than most of the spectators could see; with Neji on the ground, Naruto got on top of him, pinning him to the ground and putting his right arm on the base of the skull with the hidden blade ready.

"I think this should be enough, don't you proctor?" asked Naruto.

It was a few moments before Genma was able to process what was said and quickly announced the winner.

"I just proved to you today that even the mighty Hyuga can fall, remember it Neji, it will help you in the future" Naruto whispered so that none but Neji would hear him.

Naruto got up and returned to the waiting area, while Neji remained on the ground, he was holding in his tears, he could not believe he had lost to a Genin barely out of the academy, it had hurt both his pride and spirit. Medical examiners came to check up on him after he failed to stand up, they carried him to the examination room in case of injury, however the only real injury was the one to his pride, the loss destroyed everything he believed in, and he could not bring himself to get up.

* * *

><p>Back in the arena<p>

"May Temari of Suna and Hyuga Hinata enter the arena" Stated Genma.

"This is going to be fun" said Temari as she came face to face with Hinata in the arena, "I get to beat up the Hyuga Princess."

"Don't be so sure of yourself, I will not lose to anyone" proclaimed the Hair of the Hyuga clan.

"Begin" Said Genma, as he once again disappeared from the arena leaving the two girls to the fight.

Hinata rushed her opponent in an attempt to bring the fight into a close combat one from the start; Temari, not to be outdone, moved away, escaping the young princesses reach and began attacking with wind Jutsu using her fan. Hinata dodged efficiently but was unable to evade all the attacks; she however persevered in order to reach her opponent and began attacking Temari who defended with her fan.

"I give up" stated Temari all of a sudden.

Hinata who was startled by the proclamation, stopped before her attack reached Temari's face.

"Winner by forfeit, Hyuga Hinata" Announced Genma.

* * *

><p>Kage Platform<p>

Sasuke had just arrived from his intense training with Kakashi and was now in the waiting area, seeing this the Hokage gave Genma a signal then sat back to enjoy the proceedings.

"May Uchiha Sasuke and Gaara of Suna come to the arena" Announced Genma.

"Oh, so you pushed back that fight until your shinobi arrived, how sly of you Sarutobi" said the Kazekage.

"I knew you wanted to see how your son faired against the last Uchiha, and I did not want to disappoint" stated the elder Shinobi.

"Well, this should be interesting."

* * *

><p>Arena<p>

The fight started and everyone in the stands was holding their breath, Sasuke was dodging attacks heading his way seeing through them with the use of his Sharingan; however all of his attacks were being stopped by his opponent's sand. Sasuke was running out of options fast and knew his only hope lay in using his new Jutsu, Chidori. Dodging a final attack, Sasuke hid behind a tree and readied his attack, going through the hand signals; finishing his preparations he came out from his cover and rushed directly towards Gaara, evading the sand attacking him with minimal movement.

The attack failed.

Sasuke was able to hit Gaara and injure him, however the injury was to his arm and not in any way life threatening. For a few seconds the arena was quiet and no one made a sound until Gaara let out a grueling scream and began to transform destroying his surroundings along the way. As if by an unspoken a sleeping Jutsu was unleashed above the arena which drove the audience and many unprepared shinobi to sleep.

Knowing that the sight of his own blood caused their brother to breakdown, Temari and Kankuro attempted to carry their brother away, however they were closely followed by Sasuke.

Above in the stands Naruto was watching the ensuing chaos attempting to decide on the priority target, he saw Sakura fighting a Suna Chunin and went to help her.

"Sakura, gather as many of our fellow Genin as you can and help defend and evacuate the civilians" he told her as she assassinated her opponent from behind.

"I could handle him just fine" protested Sakura.

"I know you could, but this takes precedence, wake up all of those sleeping, I'm going after the Jinchuriki."

And without a second look, he took off in pursuit of the siblings and Sasuke.

Sakura Noticed a knocked out Oto ninja waking up, and offed him with her hidden blade. She then ran to her year mates waking up those who came under the Jutsu.

* * *

><p>Kage Platform<p>

"What is the meaning of this betrayal Kazekage?! Are you working with Orochimaru?"

"Not exactly, Sarutobi-sensei" said the Kazekage removing a mask to reveal the face of the Third's wayward student, Orochimaru.

"You!" exclaimed the elder shinobi "What are you doing!"

"Succeeding you" said Orochimaru attacking his former teacher.

Forest outside Konoha

Sasuke was pinned to a tree, he could not believe the site he saw in front of him; Gaara had fully transformed and pinned him while Temari and Kankuro were distracting Naruto. Just as Gaara was delivering the final blow, a white flash moved in front of the attack destroying the otherwise fatal sand.

"You ok Sasuke?" asked Naruto.

"Don't worry about me he'll kill, you run!" screamed Sasuke after Naruto.

"Stay still, I have a serious fight ahead of me now, shut up and let me deal with him."

Sasuke could not believe his eyes, the white clad teen, his teammate, was fighting the gigantic beast, and the beast could do nothing against him, flitting through attacks, disappearing one place then reappearing in another, it was a spectacle, the Genin was winning against a monster, the monster he himself could do nothing against, and it angered him. 'What the hell are you, Naruto?' he thought to himself.

As the fighting intensified, Gaara decided to free the Ichibi in hopes of defeating the assassin. Becoming free, the vessel of destruction attempted to carry out its purpose, however, the lone assassin was standing against it.

It was growing harder and harder to minimize the damage, so Naruto decided to finish the confrontation as quickly as possible; knowing that his only hope was either waking up or killing Gaara, he teleported to the Raccoon's head and hit Gaara with a Rasengan pushing him off the sand construct and effectively waking him up and stopping the beast.

"How can you be that strong, it is not possible; my hate, my existence, my entire being, how can you be stronger?" asked the injured Jinchuriki.

"You and I are very much alike, both hated for protecting the world from monsters sealed inside us since we were born, both growing up lonely; but the real difference between us is that I found people who cared about me, and I cared for them, I learned of the creed, I had people and Ideals to protect, that is why I became strong. However, you too have people who care for you" said Naruto as Temari and Kankuro came to Gaara's side.

"Please spare him, I beg you" said Kankuro.

"Please, don't kill my brother, I'll do anything" said Temari.

"See, you too have people who care for you, grow strong to protect them" said Naruto then he turned to the shinobi who landed behind him "Sasuke, lets head back to the Village, they may still need our help."

"You're letting him live?" asked Sasuke.

"Yes, now let's go"

And the two headed back to the village leaving the trio behind them.

"Temari, Kankuro, I'm sorry" said Gaara weakly.

Temari Held her brother tightly and cried.

* * *

><p>Omake:<p>

Haku was pissed, he had just come out of the compound to run some errands and maybe see Ayame, but he was being attacked by weird shinobi left and right, it was really frustrating.

When he arrived at Ichiraku's, he saw Ayame being attacked by the enemy shinobi and moved quickly to rescue her, freezing all enemies around.

The next day, Haku found himself hearing the legends of the Ice princess who saved the ramen shop.

Haku cried that entire week.

* * *

><p>AN: Sorry to all my fans and followers for leaving you hanging for so long, I will not make excuses, the Naruto VS Gaara fight just could not be worked out in my head so I could not write this chapter until recently.

Anyway, I look forward to reading your reviews and comments, plus if anyone has Ideas, characters they think could work from the Naruto-vers, or if you just want to say hi, please give me a shout.

Slices out


End file.
